


New Life

by NatssuDRAG



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), Fairy Tail
Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Multi, Mystery, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatssuDRAG/pseuds/NatssuDRAG
Summary: He died in battle to finish Acnologia. He saved his friends and the whole world. He thought he would get to heaven to rest eternally with his brother and family, but incredibly he ended up in another world of magic with grimoires and a new and different family.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Clover or Fairy Tail.

Chapter 1: Natsu

It was tasty and delicious.

Natsu was sitting and leaning on a tree branch while eating fire for his delight.

Yes, fire.

The wooden sticks that surrounded the fire ended and Natsu sighed somewhat disappointed. He would then ask Nash to give him his food fire for his lunch.

Natsu wore a black muscle that marked his perfectly defined abs. His arms were out in the open for the public. A black pair of pants was held firmly in place by a crimson red belt around his waist. And finally, he wore black boots to protect his feet.

After looking at nothing for a few long seconds, his face was marked by total boredom.

It had been fifteen years since he had been abandoned in this place. Natsu did not believe in reincarnation, but it was strange when he became aware of himself. One moment he was fighting to the death with Acnologia to save the world, and another moment, he died and was born here.

Natsu did not want to believe this and thought it was a dream, or his imagination was playing a bad joke on him. But it felt totally true and real.

He would never see his friends again. To his guild, to Happy... Lucy... And obviously that frustrated him in a big way, but it wasn't all bad.

It seems that here he had another family who loved him as in his world and fed him.

It was nice.

Natsu after a while gave up and accepted this new opportunity in this magical world almost equal to his own.

Almost...

The Dragon Slayer grimaced. There were few differences that defined this world with his.

First, the Grimoires.

Apparently, to realize your full potential and learn new spells that you never imagined before, you should have one of these Grimoires. That was a big difference between their world and this one, since in their world they did not exist.

The other was the guilds.

In their world there were guilds, not here. The closest thing to that were the magic squads. They served the king faithfully and protected the safety of the people in the kingdom no matter what threat there was. There was also a Wizard King, the most powerful person in the entire kingdom of Shamrock. In his world there was no Wizard King.

The closest thing would be the gods of Ishgar.

The other big difference was the social classes.

It was absurd.

The discriminatory form that the commoners received for nobility and royalty was absurd. In his world there never existed that social status that defined you. That alone made this world annoying, and he hoped that it would soon change. For good, or for better.

Natsu snort with annoyed for a few seconds before relaxing with a sigh as he put his arms over his head to rest.

"HAAAAAAAAAA".

Well, he couldn't rest at all.

Covering his ears in annoyance, Natsu looked in the direction the annoying noise was coming from.

"I WILL NOT LOSE TO YUNO!"

Oh, it was Asta. His non-blood brother in other words.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA".

Natsu forced himself to cover his ears in frustration again. Does this boy want to break his vocal cords, or something like that?

Without warning, Natsu spat a fireball out of his mouth into a small horn that he was exercising his arms. He doesn't know his surprise when he was suddenly hit by a fireball.

He shouted comically as he flew through the air before falling headfirst to the ground with flames on his butt. Asta screamed again.

Natsu laughed aloud, attracting his attention as he fell and rose from the earth above him with no fire around him.

"NATSU!"

"Shut up!" Natsu roared with flames in his mouth with a terrible headache.

The gray-haired boy did not flinch and smiled widely as he waved his hand frantically in greeting. "What are you doing there?!"

Natsu did not answer his question. He just jumped off the tree branch into the grass and walked around with a half smile on his face.

"What's with all the yelling? Did you fight with Yuno again?"

Asta got angry at the question and grumbled as he crossed his arms as childish as he was. "This cool kid always wants to be the best in front of everyone!"

"I know," Natsu commented just as annoyed with his brother's strange new non-blood attitude.

"OHHH, BUT I'M NOT GIVING UP!"

Again, Asta began to Push-Up with a determined look on his face as he began to speed up.

Natsu smiled at her outburst. He had never met anyone with such spirit and determination in his past life and in this one. Without magic and powers, he had more courage than many. Natsu's eyes noticed a "small" rock near him and with a somewhat macabre smile, he laughed softly.

"Remember, Asta". Natsu suddenly placed a giant rock on Asta's back making his exercise stop.

"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Asta stuttered in disbelief.

Natsu laughed out loud with his sharp teeth as Asta tried to make more push-up than a rock twice his size. "Remember to increase the weight in your workout every time to get results.

Asta's nod made Natsu smile even more.

Unlike the other citizens, Asta was perhaps the only human on earth who worked his body so hard. He had an incredible body, with a perfectly marked six-pack and exceptionally big biceps.

Natsu was proud and happy.

Proud of the hard training his brother did regardless of his magical powers, or what people said about him. And happy because this also gave him some determination.

He never worried before about having a voluptuous and firm body. He always had incredible magic, so his physical training took a back seat. Thanks to Asta, Natsu also started with a very powerful physical training.

To his surprise, his magical powers were also increased by his physical training and his reserves of magic became greater. Easily, Natsu became incredibly powerful. So much so that they called him a prodigy, and the future of Hage village with Yuno.

In addition, his magic was called strange and rare. Many found it strange when a small village boy from the abandoned sites of the Shamrock kingdom would have the ability to eat fire magic and surround himself with it like a garment.

he would not deny it, he was strange in his world too. It was a forgotten magic that you only learned from a dragon, or you would get it from a tear for a painful experiment.

In this world the dragons were strange, or rather, only an ancient legend.

Natsu was crestfallen when he learned that the dragons were a tale. Although in his world they were also a tale, here the chances were high that they were extinct.

It was disappointing...

His thoughts wavered when Asta suddenly stood up and began drinking a juice that enhanced the magic. There is no need to emphasize his disgusting look as the liquid drained down her throat. Perhaps it was also used as a protein.

Asta spat out before giving him a drink again. Another determined look marked his face.

"I will become the Wizard King! I will never give up!"

Natsu smiled at Asta's euphoric and determined cry.

The Dragon Slayer scoffed. "Yes, unless Yuno doesn't beat you".

Asta frowned in annoyance. "I WILL NOT LOSE TO HIM!"

Natsu bowed his head and laughed as Asta shouted even more determinedly and started doing sit-ups.

Suddenly Natsu's nose moved slightly because of a familiar smell, and his face looked up at a tree in the distance. His nose wrinkled before he looked back at Asta exercising again to avoid losing to his opponent.

Natsu was entertained by seeing the competition and rivalry that Yuno and Asta had. It was fun and passionate. Almost like his and Gray.

Almost... because they were competing to become something. He and Gray just because they had opposite magical attributes.

They both wanted to be the next Wise Men. A magnificent and worthy goal.

Natsu didn't care about becoming a Wizard King and didn't aspire to be one, if you ask him, so he was away from their rivalry.

It did not sadden him at all, in fact it was fun to watch and be with them on their journey.

Asta had no magic, but he had the heart and determination that no one else in the Kingdom of Clover had. And Yuno had the magic and the talent that is asked for.

Now...

_"Which one of two will become the Wizard King?"_

* * *

After Asta's intensive training with Natsu, the most special day for fifteen year old arrived.

The Grimoire ceremony.

A place where they kept the books that could finally exploit your hidden potential.

Natsu wondered if the book would choose him. Not belonging to this world, maybe there was the possibility that he couldn't get one; however, there was also the possibility of getting one.

His magic felt different when he could finally use it. He could eat, breathe and hit fire, but his whole system was very different. Here he felt stronger than in his world, the Mana was in a stronger way and made his fire hotter and more powerful than before.

Perhaps the mana in him was different, but that did not affect his magical attributes.

Able when he got his Grimoire, his ability to use more spells was open.

So this day was special.

Natsu was standing with Yuno and Asta in the middle of the ceremony waiting for his precious and sacred Grimoire. He ignored the boring speech of the old man in the tower and waited patiently for the time to come.

Asta moved restlessly while Yuno remained calm about the situation.

Would Asta be able to get a Grimoire without magic?

He wanted to see it.

Suddenly, the room was filled with a blindingly bright light. Thousands of books flew in the opposite direction from his in search of their bearer.

Natsu blinked in surprise when a reddish light with black spots came towards him. The fire surrounded it with savagery, attracting the attention of many stunned onlookers. The precious Grimoire dropped into Natsu's palm when his appearance was finally appreciated.

He had a blood-red three-leaf clover, but that was not what caught his eye. The cover is covered as if it were living scales of Dragons. It had little black spots and some dark red on the sides, but what also caught his attention was the back of the cover.

There was a dragon split in half with two faces. The right side was a Dragon that looked like Igneel, with its horns and reddish skin. And the other was a dark Dragon made of bones. It looked sinister and disturbing, but that only made its blood burn with some emotion.

Looking at the book cover again, Natsu opened the Grimoire before his eyes were opened with emotion. There were a few spells already placed in the book.

 _ **Roar of the Fire Dragon**_ was the first he read. Although his Dragon Slayer skills were spells that you learned from your foster father as a child, in this world he found it difficult to bring out the full potential of the Fire Dragon's Roar. He could do it, but not to the level he wanted. So that's why he was so excited. Then, he read the other one when his eyes got sharp with emotion.

 _ **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** _was the next and most common in his ancient spells, but the one he used most in his battles.

The others were the most common and rarely used in battle, but they were very effective, only that he spent a lot of magic on them to use them constantly. Perhaps now he could exploit the potential of all his weaponry.

"OIIIII.

A surprising voice brought Natsu out of his thoughts. His eyes opened in surprise as he looked at Asta on his knees with his arms open towards the ceiling. The disbelief disappeared when he understood perfectly what was happening.

"My Grimoire did not come...!"

Oh, my...

The old man in the tower scratched his beard in confused thoughts. "Try next year.

Asta opened his eyes. "WHAAAT?!"

Natsu grimaced at the scream before his features fell. Apparently without magic, you could not get a Grimoire. He thought maybe there was a little luck in Asta getting it, but apparently it never existed.

Natsu's ears moved in disgust when he heard the taunts directed at Asta. He was so eager to defend him, but that would only hurt his pride.

So Natsu folded his arms in frustration. His blood was boiling as his Dragon fangs threatened him from the outside with discomfort.

Before the taunts could continue, a green light illuminated the site, attracting everyone's attention.

Natsu's eyes opened in amazement when he looked at the Grimoire that fell into Yuno's hands.

The four-leaf clover...?!

The Grimoire that had the first Wizard King chose Yuno?!

Good heavens...

And one grabbed the book with confidence while showing a look of pure determination on his features. "I will become the Wizard King".

Hell, now Asta's got it tough.

"UNBELIEVABLE!"

"WHOOOOAAA!"

"YOU ARE GREAT, YUNO!"

They all screamed with surprise in their faces. It wasn't very common to see a commoner have so much potential.

Natsu just smiled at the potential that Yuno promised to everyone in the village. But suddenly he noticed Asta's figure rising regretfully from the ground.

"Just wait for me... I will soon catch up with you... Yuno...", Asta whispered before raising his face with determination. "BECAUSE I AM YOUR RIVAL!"

That was the euphoria and determination in a voice that would never give up.

But that wasn't enough, as people continued to taunt him like garbage.

And one was surprised for a few moments before he shook his head in disappointment. "That's impossible," he said before walking beside Asta as he ignored him in the process. Walking near Natsu, they looked at each other sideways for a few seconds before Yuno went on his way without saying another word.

Natsu groaned quietly after witnessing the scene. His eye moved with curiosity as Asta got up and ran away with all her might.

"Surely he went to train... again," Natsu thought with arms at his side as he held the book. He looked at Asta's back before he disappeared. Scratching his head with his free hand, Natsu looked in the direction of his family.

Sister Lily looked back at him with pity for Asta. Natsu held back an annoying snort as he began to walk toward them.

"All right, let's go home and prepare our feast!" The church father shouted excitedly as he received a big "yes" from the others. Natsu finally approached them and stood in front of them.

"Oi, that's a nice Grimoire, Natsu-nii". Nash's eyes shone with stars of excitement as he looked at the reddish cover, "It's a three-leaf clover with scales and a dragon on top!" he shouted euphorically.

Natsu smiled contentedly at his Grimoire. "Yes, it even looks great.

"Apparently Yuno is gone and so is Asta," Lily commented with some sadness after noticing Asta's frustrated look.

Natsu smiled to calm her down. "Relax, Asta is sure to go to training and Yuno to the tower site".

"Don't you plan to go with Yuno?" Nash asked with his hands on his head, already a little calmer. "I thought you wanted to be a magic knight".

"I am, but I'm hungry. I want to go to church and eat something". Nash nodded and understood his older brother.

The father, who was listening, cried comical tears as he covered his eyes with his sleeve holding his snot that wanted to come out of his nostrils. "You and Yuno will make this town very proud!"

Natsu looked at him in surprise and only smiled in response. "You betcha, old man!"

"Well, boys!" Sister Lily clapped her hands, drawing everyone's attention. "Let's go to church, we have to prepare the food!"

"Yes!" Everyone shouted.

Natsu walked back to his new family in his new world. He had to annoyingly take in all the compliments from the church father along the way.

It was exhausting. He never received so much recognition for his power in his old life.

On the way he also forced Nash to give him his fire to calm his hunger. Great was his surprise when he refused to say things that he would not spend his magic to feed him.

Damn selfish brats who don't share his magic.

Now he just had to wait to get home and prepare for the magic tests six months from now.

Just to rest and sleep.

* * *

Okay...

No, something definitely happened when he went to sleep. He thought it would be an ordinary day, waiting for Asta to train for her Grimoire, but this was amazing!

"So... you got a Grimoire..." Those were the words that came out of Natsu's mouth. Asta quickly nodded his head as he showed it to her face. Natsu just smiled enormously. "You are amazing!"

"I KNOW IT! Asta roared with emotion to Natsu's stun. He held his five-leaf Grimoire out in front of him with a smile.

 _"Five Leaves..."_ Natsu thought confused. He had never heard of such a thing, but then he shrugged his shoulders unimportantly. Asta was something different, so he got it in a peculiar way for sure.

Asta began to caress him with affection. "I will take such care of him, there, there, there".

Natsu laughed as he put both fingers on his nose. "Yes, but you must wash it, it smells awful and sinister that thing..."

Asta blinked for a while. He had forgotten his brother's sensitive nose. "Uhh... If you say..."

"Haven't you stolen it from someone?"

A boring voice joined the conversation. Natsu and Asta looked confusedly at the individual who turned out to be Nash.

He had his hands in his pockets with a bored look. "Someone without magic should not have a Grimoire".

"But I do!" Asta replied immediately.

"I still think the same thing".

Natsu only shook his head in disappointment at Nash's lack of confidence in Asta. Looking around with a curious face, Natsu crossed his arms with a scowl. "Where is Yuno? Did you see him anywhere, Asta?"

"Uhh". Asta thought for a while. "He's probably in training too. Six months from now it's the exams, I'm sure he doesn't want to lose to me!"

Natsu nodded in agreement with the answer before watching Asta suddenly get excited.

"All right, now let's train!" Asta shouted excitedly before his gaze fell on Natsu. "I will see you later!" And so Asta ran off into the forest where she trained almost every day.

"Aren't you going with him?" Nash asked with his hands on his head. "They usually train together".

Natsu just watched Nash. "It's better that I train alone for now. He needs to concentrate on his new power".

"I see..."

A somewhat uncomfortable and tense silence formed in the air as Natsu only looked at the large demon's head calmly.

Was it always this big?

"Oi, Natsu-nii". Nash caught Natsu's attention. Nash shrank a bit from the look he received from his older brother. He swallowed his spit. "Do you... think Asta is capable of being a magic knight?"

Natsu only looked at him for a few moments before casually shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know.

Nash was not satisfied with the answer, causing Natsu to frown for a few seconds before dropping his arms with a smile.

"But remember..." Natsu smiled wistfully as a peculiar memory of a pink child carrying two other wounded black-and-gray-haired children came to mind. "Even if you are a poor... or an orphan... you can become anything you want if you work hard".

Nash looked at him in surprise at his words as he tried to digest them. After a while, he frowned and crossed his arms as he looked away in discomfort. "Those are the words Asta always says".

"That's why". Natsu laughed and twisted Nash's hair for his shock and blush. Natsu stretched his lips into a foxy smile as he mocked his little brother.

"I am not a child," Nash muttered in annoyance.

"Yes, you are".

Natsu laughed aloud, elegantly avoiding Nash's protests and shouts about his age.

This life... wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Yuno, Asta and Natsu

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Clover or Fairy Tail

Chapter 2: Yuno, Asta and Natsu

The sweat fell from his forehead because of the tiredness and intense training while his body was shaking a little. His eyes witnessed the rock breaking into small pieces after he had used his wind magic.

Yuno took a deep breath while keeping his heart beating quietly.

He was getting closer and closer to the Magic Knight exams and that excited him greatly. He worked all day to continue to increase his strength and skill with his magic.

And one closed his grimoire to take a breath as he stretched his limbs with a groan. The sweat fell from his chin while he could smell his bad smell from the sweat.

He grimaced at this, then would take a shower when it was over.

He was about to lean against a tree before his instincts kicked in when he felt the danger lurking there.

Quickly, Yuno jumped away from his old position as he opened his four-leafed grimoire ready to fight and face the mysterious threat.

Why were they attacking him?

Were they enemies?

His expressionless face and something would change to one of curiosity when the area where the blow was directed was surrounded by fire.

A familiar fire.

He squinted suspiciously as he took a few steps back to gain some distance. There was only one person in Hage capable of controlling the fire at that range and power.

It could be...

"Oi, don't move!" A frustrated and wild voice was heard inside the fire as the flames burned brightly. "I wasn't about to hit you, you bastard!"

Yuno relaxed and relieved when he heard the familiar voice. Closing his grimoire, Yuno looked with interest and suspicion at the pink haired figure after recovering from the fright.

"What are you doing here and why did you attack me?"

Natsu showed himself after the fire spread completely. Natsu rested his head in his hands with a somewhat mischievous smile. "Just looking around".

Yuno looked more suspicious when he invaded his second question. Natsu hardly ever visited him when he was training, he was distant with his training. Now, he was here, attacking for no apparent reason and in a carefree manner.

Yuno squinted. "Did Asta send you to spy on my training?"

Natsu whistled in reply. "Perhaps?"

"You can't be serious".

Yuno shook his head as he walked towards a tree trunk and let himself rest with a tiring breath. Suddenly, he had to raise his hand when a bottle of water was thrown at him.

Natsu smiled and raised his eyebrows upward in amusement. "Take it, I bought it recently".

Yuno only nodded silently and gratefully before giving the water bottle a drink. The cold water ran down his throat to his satisfaction and he let out a sigh. He noticed how Natsu sat next to him a few feet away and began to devour what looked like a leg of boar meat. And one rolled his eyes.

"How far did you go to hunt it? There is no such meat in Hage," he asked and questioned with a tired look when Natsu looked at him with a handful of food in his mouth.

"A-away.

Of course. This guy just liked meat and fire.

Natsu returned to his food while ignoring Yuno in the process.

The boy with the four-leaf clover sighed heavily before closing his eyes as he rested his body.

Soon it would be the magic tests, soon he would be able to become a magic knight and become the Wizard King.

He only had to overcome Asta, and perhaps... Natsu.

Opening one eye, he looked sideways at his non-blood brother before closing it again.

Natsu... was a stranger to his eyes...

It was the same as Asta, only with magic power and some maturity.

Natsu was always the one who put the house in order when they were just a few unruly children. It was funny at a certain point, since he looked like he wanted to be the alpha of the pack. And besides, Natsu never acted like a kid his age. Even though he was a loud and wild kid to some extent, he sometimes acted like he was the older brother with them.

Many will say that he only did it to show off for the adults, but no.

He was the only one who helped him give up his attitude of being a really crying child. Like Asta, he gave him the courage to stand up to anyone and overcome his fears.

He really acted like his big brother...

It was strange, but refreshing at the same time.

And besides, Natsu was always bold, he had so much magic and skills that he surprised anyone who saw them. His magic was enormous compared to other commoners, and was absurd and frightening to many of them.

It may be that Natsu ignored certain things, but Yuno always heard them and was present. There were many rumors that Natsu was called a monster because he had such powerful and terrifying magic.

Yuno did not deny it either. It was not normal to see a boy of his age eating fire as if it were nothing and having so much magic power.

It was amazing how Natsu ignored all these rumors and they never affected him at all.

Even if he didn't say it out loud, he completely admired that about his brother. In his eyes, Natsu was a person to follow and become by his will and spirit.

He wanted to become him.

He almost laughed at himself.

"I think I'm going to see Asta".

A statement brought Yuno out of his thoughts. Yuno only nodded calmly as Natsu threw the eaten and devoured bone into the heavens and stood on the earth.

"See you!"

Yuno said nothing when Natsu disappeared into the trees. Yuno frowned before an image ran through his mind.

A small Natsu as a child was hitting an old man in the face with flames on his arm while a wounded Asta was lying on the ground with scratches on his face.

The next memory was Natsu showing him a blue necklace with a wild smile.

A small smile was born on Yuno's face by Little Flashback. He stood up ready to resume his training.

Next time he will be the one to protect him.

* * *

In another part of the forest, you could hear loud noises from the distance that scared the birds away from their pleasant naps.

"A thousand!"

Asta roared with all his strength when he gave his last blow to the tree as he broke it in process. He sighed wearily and released his anti-mage sword as it staggered on his heels. Throwing himself on his ass, he let out a long sigh as his heart beat noisily. The anti-magician sword fell to the ground right next to him before flying off and mysteriously ducking into the dirty, filthy Grimoire.

Asta smiled happily.

So much work, so much effort, so much training, and finally he was here, right next to him.

"Oh, I'm going to take such good care of you".

Asta caressed the Grimoire lovingly as he placed him on his chest.

After pampering him a few times, Asta lay down on the green grass with a real smile on his face. His eyes were lost in the crystal clear sky as the breeze blew his locks to the side. He closed his eyes and rested with a deep breath.

He felt so relaxed for the first time.

"Fucking bird!"

Asta opened his eyes enormously in disbelief when a scream came through his eardrums suddenly causing his shock. Jumping up, he looked around for the sign of the scream. His mouth fell comically when he saw Natsu on a tree branch trying to catch a black bird flying mockingly around him.

What the hell was he trying to do?!

Natsu frowned as red flames wrapped themselves around his hand. "I will eat you!"

Natsu tried uselessly to strike the bird with fire, but the animal invaded it with pure class in its flutter.

Asta opened his eyes again when he understood what Natsu wanted to do. His eyes shone with stars of concern, "No, Natsu!"

The newly named Natsu put aside his battle to the death with the bird and fixed his gaze on Asta. "What do you mean, let him?! The bastard pecked at my head for no reason!"

Asta shook his head with still stars in his eyes. "You sure bothered him! It's wrong to hurt animals!"

Natsu was silent and sighed in defeat before watching the black bird fly away from the site. At least he felt that he demonstrated dominance over the territory.

Natsu smiled like an animal as he lengthened his teeth and showed himself comically.

Asta had a drop of sweat dripping from his head before closed his eyes. Rejecting what he saw, Asta once again fixed his gaze on Natsu.

"Oi, Natsu!" Asta shouted noisily before approaching the tree branch where Natsu was standing. "Why were you fighting with the bird?! It's annoying, but it's friendly sometimes!"

Natsu did not answer when his hand was massaging his chin in pure confusion for Asta.

Asta felt ignored.

"Why did that bastard bird smell like a human...?"

Asta grimaced when he did not respond and complained. "Did you whisper something?!"

Natsu frowned when Asta shouted again. He had to massage his ears every day. Natsu started massaging his chin again in deep thoughts.

"Although the smell was almost non-existent, but was a feminine smell and something sinister... what was wrong with the animals here?"

Asta got another big drop of sweat when Natsu started whispering inaudible things to his ear.

Breathing a breath of air, Asta backed up ready to let go of everything he had. "NATSUUUU-".

His words were choked when a demolishing fist was clenched to his cheek. Flying through the air in the shape of a chibi, Asta hit a tree head on, making a huge noise.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

Rising from the ground with blood on his head, Asta pointed his finger with his bloodshot eyes at a Natsu who was looking at him with a mischievous smile.

"Take out your Grimoire".

Asta immediately fell silent and watched Natsu's stretch as his Grimoire opened and surrounded himself with blazing fire.

Natsu looked up with a smile that called out a hunger for a fight.

He... was going to fight Natsu?

Oh, no, no, no, no, no.

There was no chance.

He was strong and very resilient, but Natsu was a madman who burned everything in his path just for fun. He was very different from Yuno, he wasn't going to hold back at all.

But...

"I won't give up either!" Asta thought with pure determination when he drew his anti-magic sword from his five-leaf Grimoire. Dark power surrounded the sword, ready to face danger. "Natsu may be strong, but I have a sword that can nullify magic!"

Asta was on his guard when a sword stance was marked on his body. He had learned it from an old nudist and it was time to put it to the test.

Natsu smiled proudly as his hand was covered with hellfire.

There was no account for the battle, only a crater where Asta once stood.

Asta roared when Natsu was thrown like a hungry beast. His hand grabbed the handle of her sword tightly when Natsu only smiled in response before hurling himself at him in the same beastly manner.

Asta had to contain a groan as the fist of fire struck the sword. He was able to move in time and interpose another blow from Natsu that went to his ribs.

Asta could sense a little of Natsu's bewilderment at having seen his magic disappear. Smiling, Asta tried to cut Natsu in half, but he just jumped back and when he fell to a squat, Natsu raised his head and looked at him with a wild smile.

Asta frowned at the arrogant smile on his face. "Use your spells!" Asta declared firmly in his voice. He wanted to see his true power.

Natsu smiled contentedly as his three-leafed Grimoire began to change leaves at an abnormal speed. "Don't blame me for what happens next!"

An infernal power erupted from Natsu's arm as he surrounded his right hand with fire. The heat burned like never before as the Dragon Slayer smiled with a tooth on his way out. Natsu rose to his knee ready to hurl himself towards Asta.

Asta sweated cold as he took a step backwards. He trembled a little at the pressure Natsu put upon him, but stood firm while he watched the fire in his arm with admiration.

His mana was more powerful than Yuno's.

_"He... had so much power…."_

Asta had to open his eyes in disbelief when Natsu came at him with inhuman speed. He could feel the hellish presence just inches away from him.

_"Oh... I'm going to die..."_ Asta thought foolishly as his guard fell and a fist approached his face with brutality.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**!

After the incredible blow and impact that Natsu directed to Asta's face where a hellish fire came out, a curtain of smoke surrounded the area for a few seconds while it disappeared in the seconds.

There was a deadly silence.

After a few moments, Natsu was standing with his fist at the side of Asta's head while he had a shocked look and some scratches on his face from the fire. Carelessly, Natsu beat Asta's forehead like his fingers to wake him up from the shock.

Asta had to blink multiple times when he felt that he was still completely alive. A nervous laugh came from his throat as he began to touch all parts of his body to see if he was unharmed.

Natsu... had not hit him...

"Apparently you couldn't avoid it, or counteract it when you felt you were going to die". Natsu let out an annoying snort before crossing his arms. "You're going to be in a lot of situations that will endanger your own life if you try to be the Wizard King, so you need to get over that and more".

Asta looked at him in shock. "O-ohhh…"

"So..." Natsu's first hit Asta's forehead in an inspiring way while giving him a sideways smile, "turn hard to overcome that!"

Asta was confused when his brain tried to analyze and digest Natsu's words. After a few moments, he nodded firmly and confidently. "Of course, Natsu!"

Natsu put his hand away and clapped as his belly rumbled with hunger. "I took some wild boars to the church when I was on a tour, when you get hungry, go and join us!"

Asta had stars in her eyes as the drool fell from her mouth. "OH, YES. I WILL COME AT ONCE!"

Natsu smiled with pure savagery before turning around and walking to the church while rubbing his belly with hunger.

Asta smiled as he watched Natsu's back disappear into the bushes and trees at a slow pace.

He smiled when a memory came to his mind.

* * *

-FlashBack-

_A small Asta spat out some blood while being kicked roughly by a demented old man. He tried to get up, but it was in vain when he received another fatal kick in his liver._

_And one, who was witnessing this, had to cover his mouth with terror when blood and saliva came out of Asta's mouth._

_This was never supposed to happen. He would go and deliver a note to a certain place and return to the church to eat with his family as usual._

_But this was never in the plans._

_After being cornered by a crazy old man who snatched his necklace and beat him a couple of times, Asta showed up and fought bravely to defend him. And one started to cry while thinking how to help Asta as quickly as possible._

_"When are you going to give up, brat?!" The old fool kicked Asta again in terror of a weak little Yuno._

_Asta smiled still in pain. "Ha...ha...ha... I will never surrender..."_

_The old man clicked his tongue in annoyance at his words as he began to emit fire magic into his hand. "Then die."_

_**"Karyū no Tekken!"** _

_A fire magic concentrated in the hand of a pink boy struck the old man's cheek directly and surprisingly as the fire burned his skin completely. The old man was thrown into the air with disbelief in his face because of the blow he had received._

_Who the hell hit him?!_

_The young pink-haired boy broke the floor in a high jump and lunged at him with flames on his two feet as a deadly look was cast on his face._ _**"Karyū no Kagitsume!"**_

_Natsu kicked the man so hard that it caused an absurd amount of blood to flow from his mouth. Being directed towards the ground, the old man created a crater when his body touched the cement while creating a giant dust smoke._

_Yuno and Asta looked at this in shock before appreciating Natsu falling from the air with fury in his eyes. After touching the ground, Asta and Yuno observed the look of death in Natsu's eyes._

_"If you ever touch my family again," Natsu whispered with hatred as his eyes grew even colder,_ **"there won't be any ashes left of your body".**

_As the smoke spread, you could see the figure of a man looking at the back of his own head with white eyes as blood streamed from his nose and mouth. The part of his right cheek was completely burned and the teeth could be seen._

_After seeing if the demented old man was still alive, Natsu turned his gaze to the boys before focusing on a Yuno who was looking at him in surprise, but had an excited glow in his eyes. Natsu smiled wildly and raised his hand in a fun blue necklace._

_Asta was silenced by the shock as he watched the man who could not even make a defeated scratch on the floor like a cockroach. Was this the power of magic? Was this the power Natsu had?_

_He felt weak, frustrated, and terrified, but he also had some emotion in his being as he watched the crater where the old man rested._

_He wanted to overcome that power... he wanted to become someone like his brother who protected his family and others._

_He would overcome that... and protect everyone like Natsu._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

His mind returned to reality itself. Asta sighed wearily as he put his sword on his shoulder and turned around. His eyes witnessed what was behind him.

The exploration of fire took almost an acre of the forest as the fire swept through everything in its path and living beings ran desperately to avoid falling into the panties of the fire produced by the Dragon Slayer.

Asta was not scared, he just smiled with determination.

He would come to that and many more... because Natsu... was also his rival.

They had spent six months in intensive training for the magical knight exams. Yuno, Natsu and Asta trained like never before for this moment. It was a sunny day in Hage, and today would be the departure day for the trio of brothers.

Natsu had large luggage on his back while yawning noisily and wiping his eye with sleep. Yuno looked at him blankly as he carried his own small luggage.

"You didn't sleep at all, did you?" Yuno asked.

"Did you hear me snoring last night?" Natsu answered with a question.

Yuno was completely silent as a drop of sweat slowly fell from his forehead. "You have a point".

Meanwhile, Asta had a smile on his face as his luggage rested on his shoulder. He only smiled at his adopted family.

"Don't forget to write to us, kids," the father said and smiled happily.

"Have a good trip!"

"Be careful with the animals".

Nash smiled and put his hands on his head. "Don't worry, Asta will be back in a while".

Asta felt his skin color fade as Natsu laughed behind him. Asta looked sternly at his little brother. "Nash!"

"But...", Nash commented with some enthusiasm as he approached Asta, "if there is a possibility that you will enter a squadron of magic knights..."

Natsu and Yuno looked at each other in confusion before turning their gaze to Nash.

Asta blinked in confusion, "Yes?"

Nash clenched his fists of determination. "I too will believe in the possibilities and trust that I too can become anything I set my mind to and one day I will join a squad!"

"No... better forgotten..." Nash whispered embarrassingly as he avoided Asta's smile.

"We'll be waiting for you," Natsu said with a smile as Asta nodded firmly.

"Well, I'm leaving". Yuno began to walk, already a little tired of the typical goodbyes

"Bye, bye". Natsu followed Yuno's steps as he raised his hand in farewell and walked towards the capital.

"You damn bastards! Don't leave without me!" Asta ran towards them before saying a last goodbye to his adopted family who were looking at him with pride. "Goodbye, guys!"

"Don't let the magic boars eat you!"

"Goodbye!"

"Bye!"

"Natsu, don't make them extinct, please!" Sister Lily certainly cried out in concern.

Everyone laughed at the request as Natsu rolled his eyes and grumbled in annoyance. But after all, he laughed and shook his head before walking with Asta and Yuno a few feet and being completely away from the church and the people of Hage.

"COME ON, GUYS!" Asta roared with all his might with pure determination and enthusiasm, but before he said another word, he was hit on the head by Natsu.

...

"You can't be serious..." Yuno sighed in disappointment as Asta was buried completely in the ground by Natsu's blow. Natsu's eyes were round with weariness.

"Instinct," Natsu declared with annoyance as he rubbed his left ear.

"You are an animal..." He whispers in pain from the small crater before pulling his head out of the ground with stars in his pupils while his hair was full of dirt. "BUT NOW I'M MORE ENERGETIC! LET'S HURRY, THE CAPITAL IS FAR AWAY!"

At an absurd speed, Asta began to run towards an undetermined destination.

"Are you serious?" Yuno asked with fatigue in his voice before receiving a few taps on his back. Yuno had the urge to roll his eyes when Natsu smiled at him before starting to run after Asta.

"You better hurry, Yuno! You don't want to LOSE against your rival!"

Yuno rolled his eyes with a small frown. "You two..."

Asta ran with a silly smile on his face as he laughed, _"Surely they can't catch me!"_ Asta thought with a proud smile before turning back.

"Stop running so much!" Yuno shouted with annoyance in his voice. He was behind a mocking Natsu as he began to eat Asta's heels.

"WHAT?!" Asta's eyes popped out of their sockets as he watched Natsu come closer to him with a funny smile. Squeezing his buttocks tightly, Asta swallowed a breath of air before screaming. "I WILL NOT LOSE!"

From that day on, the adventures of Natsu, Asta and Yuno began on their way to becoming the Wizard King. They went through difficulties on the way, from fog, desert, and wild animals that wanted to eat them, but ended up being eaten by them. After so much effort, finally they were able to reach the closest thing to the capital where the very Wizard lived and lived.

"So, here it is".

Natsu guessed as he crossed his arms and observed the kingdom that was built on a giant mountain. The birds were flying on the top of the kingdom. Natsu could feel the amount of natural mana surrounding the giant capital.

Standing on a hill next to Natsu, Asta hunched over with happiness as he watched with stars in his pupils. "It's bigger than I imagined! That's the capital?!"

Yuno only nodded in agreement before looking at his two traveling companions. "Hurry up, we have to get to the exams quickly".

"Hai!" Asta shouted with determination before starting to run up the hill while dodging the rocks. "I will become the Wizard King!"

Yuno smiled at his rival's determination before he started running after him.

Natsu was silent as he watched the sky and the sun's rays fall on the clover capital. Moving his neck noisily with a snort, Natsu smiled and began to run after them as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter.
> 
> This was a chapter to just give you a point of view of what Asta and Yuno think of Natsu.
> 
> The next chapter will follow the Cannon and I have it almost finished.
> 
> Well, I hope you liked it!
> 
> Goodbye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm enjoying this story too much to write and read it myself as a reader. If you like, you can leave some ideas and reviews about the story, or chapter, so I am improving as a writer every day.
> 
> From all the excitement of writing this chapter, I ended up making a somewhat random opening. If you like, you can skip it because it is very sure that the parts of the song and the writing will not be as I wanted and it can also be overwhelming to read something with music in the background. The opening was only something very personal for me, as a writer and a reader and that's why I put it in.
> 
> Well, I don't think I have anything else to say, so...

_This is chapter three. I hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Black Clover or Fairy Tail. I also do not own the lyrics or music._

* * *

_Play Music_

_[Play Naruto Shippuden - Opening 13]_

* * *

_[Musical instruments]_

* * *

_A black bird flew gracefully through the skies while violently flapping its wings in its wingspan before plummeting and sitting on a statue of a human head._

The figure moved away giving a full view of the demon.

* * *

**[juu yoku gou or seishimashite gou yoku juu mo tatsu**

**muchuu de kakkotsuketara hijouberu ga naru**

**gojuppo ijou mo saki aruite chototsumoushin na sutairu**

**jiyuu de kibun'ya no kimi wa dou yatta tte mushi]**

* * *

Natsu was sitting lazily while eating an apple on a tree branch with bored eyes before fixing his gaze on the sun. A wild smile spread on his lips before he jumped from the tree.

_The scene changed and now an Asta was sweating as he wiped his brow with a smile. Placing the sword on his shoulder, he covered his eyes when the rays of the sun disturbed his sight before a long smile became his face._

_The scene was centered on a Yuno splitting thousands of rocks with his wind magic with a charming look on his face. A mysterious breeze moved his hair making him look at the sky with surprise in his eyes._

* * *

**[dare ni mo tokenai nazo ga aru fukidashita kaze ni furueteru**

**kono meiro o hodoiteyaru]**

* * *

_A girl with gray hair walked vaguely down a dark corridor with an empty look on her face. But suddenly, a light illuminated her path making her eyes full of life and pure emotions. A tear crawled down her cheek slowly._

* * *

**[kimi ga waratta ashita wa ame kai?**

**soumei na gahikaru**

**me o korasanakucha mirai ga kawatteshimau mae ni**

**kitto kitto ima or saratteiku]**

* * *

_Natsu flew through the sky with his feet made of flame while fighting people in dark clothing who were flying on broomsticks. Natsu threw a roar of fire from his mouth as he cleanly beat the boys. His smile grew longer as it began to fall from the sky._

_Yuno flew on his broom as he dodged the magic attacks directed at him with lucidity and elegance. A magic wind wrapped itself around his hand and threw a tornado of magic towards them with a wild scream as the sky filled with wild winds._

* * *

**[kimi to ja nakucha mirai wa kawaiteshimau no ka mo**

**isoge kitto ima o waratteiku]**

* * *

_Asta and Yuno of the children had their eyes open with a glow of excitement and amazement as they saw a Natsu who had a long smile on his face._

_The snow poles fell on Natsu's hair as he raised his hand and showed a blue necklace making the boys smile even more. A giant crater was behind the Dragon Slayer._

* * *

**[Sound of instruments]**

* * *

_Small panties of fire surrounded Natsu's body, who wore a black robe around his neck as he moved in the wind. He was devouring a boar's foot with his sharp teeth. The image moved away and showed Natsu sitting on top of people dressed in black with whom he had fought in a night forest._

* * *

**[End]**

* * *

The capital was a very giant place for the eyes of many commoners and Natsu was no exception. The Dragon Slayer walked through the streets of the kingdom while taking a little peek around with pure curiosity in his jade eyes. He never looked at so many people gathered in one place as on this day. The cries were loud and oppressive as the vendors tried desperately to sell their wares.

It was chaos.

But it didn't disturb him.

At least the screams are not on Asta's level.

There were people selling street food, crafts and magic items. Ignoring Asta's screams complaining about how expensive things were and Yuno's constant complaints to calm down, he walked to a certain place where there was the most concentration of mana with a small frown.

"Hey, Natsu, wait for us!" Asta declared himself euphoric behind him as Yuno calmly followed in his footsteps.

Natsu, Yuno and Asta walked to the gates leading directly to the coliseum where many people were gathered celebrating and shouting madly.

"Apparently this is the place". Yuno spoke to himself as he watched the number of competitors around him.

Many people were behind a barrier as they shouted and wished everyone well. Everyone was embarrassed by the screams, but Natsu just walked straight through the fences to the tests.

"Thank you, thank you, I will do my best!" Asta thanked the shouts with happiness and a big smile.

Yuno closed his eyes and continued walking while he made it so that he did not know Asta.

After entering the coliseum, Natsu lined up behind Asta and Yuno with arms crossed waiting impatiently as he tapped his biceps in a hurry. His eyebrow moved slightly in discomfort. He had to stand in a long line to finally sign up.

He was never patient.

"Is that the four-leaf Grimoire?!"

"My God..."

"It's unbelievable.

Natsu's ears moved curiously as the whispers filled the area when it was Yuno's turn to sign up.

The "cool" guy was always drawing attention to where he was going.

Being Asta's turn, you could tell that they almost didn't accept because he thought it wasn't a Grimoire.

Natsu laughed quietly just as Asta finished convincing him to accept with his tantrums. After Asta ran after Yuno in a hurry, Natsu walked casually as he took his grimoire out of his small backpack and showed it to the man who looked at it curiously.

"Natsu, from Hage village".

The man inspected the Grimoire and nodded before touching it. "I see, you are number 166".

"Hmph".

Natsu put away his grimoire when he began to walk towards where there was a long crowd of people surrounded by each other. His eyes moved with interest as he analyzed the participants one by one.

There were some people talking to each other casually.

 _"Surely they are friends and acquaintances,"_ Natsu thought most assuredly, seeing the happy faces of many people.

Suddenly, a ridiculous amount of birds began to circle the place as people began to complain about how annoying they were. Natsu quickly realized that they belonged to the race of birds that bothered him six months ago.

"Look, those kids are not being approached…"

Natsu ignored the comments about himself and Yuno, and only noticed the birds with a deep frown on his face.

"I feel like cooking them," Natsu said quietly with annoyance. Some people looked at him with a raised eyebrow because of his sudden and strange comment.

Yuno looked at him blankly as he shook his head.

Natsu inspected the competitors again with his eyes as he measured the amount of magic they had. He could not measure what the requirement was, or the amount of power you must have to enter these magic squads, but some did not look promising to his eyes.

Some were weak but there was one... a strange one.

His eyes shone with excitement when a muscular man stood in the middle of the coliseum with a face of boredom and confusion. He had a small cigarette in his mouth as he let out a steady stream of smoke.

Natsu noticed something quickly.

The amount of magic of this guy... was ridiculously big.

He didn't exactly look like a magician, he had muscles and a huge neck. Ignoring Asta's screams that he wished he were the Wizard King, he scanned this guy with his eyes.

It was impossible that he was a common competitor. There had to be a trick.

His eyes opened with curiosity when he noticed Asta running while trying to escape from the birds. Natsu had to chuckle when he ran into the strange muscular subject for not paying attention on his way.

His eyes opened with curiosity when he noticed Asta running as he tried to escape from the birds. Natsu had to chuckle when he ran into the strange muscular subject for not paying attention on his way.

Immediately after what happened, Natsu had to raise a confused eyebrow when he saw the subject grab Asta's head and tell him that he was going to kill him right here and now. Being somewhat removed from Asta's troubles, he heard the murmurs of the people around him.

"Yami Sukehiro, the capital of the Black Bulls..."

"What is he doing here?"

"I heard that everyone in his squadron doesn't have the screws in place".

"They cause severe damage wherever they go... they are the worst squadron there is".

Natsu listened to this with interest in a moment. They looked like Fairy Tail in the description, only they had maintained the number one position despite the destruction they, or rather he, was doing.

Natsu laughed inwardly in nostalgia.

Returning to where Asta was, Natsu quickly became serious.

"I'll kill you in ten seconds," Yami, the captain said as he threatened an Asta in shock who was uselessly trying to break free of the death grip.

Asta could feel his brain compressing and was not about to explode.

"Here you are Yami-san!" A strangely haired boy appeared behind Yami. Watching with amazement what his captain of his squadron seemed to be doing, he broke out in a cold sweat. "You should stop, Yami-san. Captains are forbidden from killing competitors".

Yami looked at him sideways with annoyance. "Shut up, I'm about to kil-"

His words were held in his throat when a hand was suddenly placed on his forearm. Raising an eyebrow, he looked back to the front and saw a rose-haired boy looking at him seriously.

"You'd better stop," Natsu openly expressed his desire as a fiery heat rose from his hand. The heat slowly burned the captain's forearm, "because I will not take over the responsibilities from this moment on".

Yami opened his eyes with a deathly glance at Natsu. **"You..."**

All the spectators in the area began to sweat bullets as they watched the amount of magic being emitted between the two beasts.

Asta did not know where to go, as he was still being held by a deadly grip.

Releasing Asta immediately and with annoyance, Yami turned around, pulling Natsu's hand out of his arm in discomfort.

"You better watch your actions, brat," Yami said quietly before giving him an incredibly killer instinct towards Natsu that scared everyone to death, **"because next time, I won't take care of your death".**

"Yami-san..."

"Let's go, Finral and you too, Gordon!" Yami roared with power in his voice scaring his boys.

After the shout, his knights nodded somewhat fearfully and walked behind their captain. After climbing the stairs where he was leading him to a certain place, Yami massaged his forearm with an annoying snort, but that snort turned into a wild smile.

 _"Apparently, there is a candidate to be considered"._ These were his last thoughts before returning to where he was primarily meant to be.

"OIII, NATSU! I HAD IT ALL UNDER CONTROL!"

Asta began his screaming as he waved his arms frantically in front of Natsu. His arm muscles grew larger showing the amount of muscle mass he had.

The Dragon Slayer simply crossed his arms even with battle blood. "Yes, I know, but I still can't stand by and do nothing when my family is being threatened".

...

Asta blinked in surprise at his words before a comical cascade of tears fell from his face and cheek. "NATSU~!"

Yuno was silent as he watched the ridiculous scene of Asta crying and an annoying Natsu whispering things.

"You two are impossible".

Yuno shook his head from his place as he watched Asta and Natsu interact.

Meanwhile, Natsu folded his arms when the fireworks exploded in the sky attracting everyone's attention. The anti-mage birds flew through the sky as they tried to escape the incredible magical concentration of a certain point in the coliseum.

"My God...", a boy whispered when he understood what was coming.

"They are... ".

A girl covered her mouth with shock when eight captains were present at the excited shouting of everyone.

"ALL THE CAPTAINS OF THE SQUADRONS OF MAGIC KNIGHTS!"

"GATHERED TOGETHER!"

Natsu blinked in surprise as he watched all the captains gather. Many had a giant amount of power, and had a dominant presence. Natsu smiled wildly as he beat his fist into his palm.

He was already looking forward to the fight!

After a few compliments and compliments to the man closest to becoming the Wizard King, the masked man created a giant tree and gave brooms to all the participants.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"So those are the captains?"

Asta looked to his side and saw a thinking Natsu. Scratching his head, Asta thought about his answer before smiling brightly. "Apparently, yes!"

"I expected them to wear battle armor to protect the King, or something like that". Natsu laid the broom on the floor and frowned. He thought they were going to be something like the knights who protected the King of Fiore.

"I still like the way they dress," Asta gave his opinion openly as Natsu snorted.

The Dragon Slayer grabbed the wooden broom as he watched it with pure curiosity and confusion.

"Are we going to fight with brooms?"Natsu asked Asta again. He looked at him foolishly.

"Hmm, sure". Asta scratched her chin in thought before raising a finger with stars in his pupils. "Magic knights must fight anything you give them!"

"Wow, now I understand!" Natsu hit his palm with his fist. "I'm fired on!"

All the participants and captains looked on in perplexity at the conversation the peasants were having as they laughed with each other.

"No."

A calm voice interrupted their talk to the surprise of all. Asta and Natsu looked up at the future magician with confusion and surprise. They could quickly notice his smile under that strange mask. "The first test consists of... flying with brooms".

After the statement, one could hear some relieved sighs and nervous faces.

Some have never in their lives flown on brooms.

Behind the captain of the golden dawn, a boy flew on his broom for the understanding of many.

"Any wizard who can control his powers can do it". The masked man smiled before declaring. "This is the most basic thing if you want to become a magic knight".

"Now, the first test begins!"

Some looked worried, but nodded to themselves as they put the broom between their legs and tried to fly.

"That was just flying on a broom, hahahaha…!" Asta laughed noisily as he put the broom between his legs with a confident smile.

"Hmph, how easy... And this is a magical knights exams?" Natsu wondered proudly as he laughed along with Asta. He put the broom between his legs without any importance.

After his carefree laughter and arrogance that disturbed some participants and even squad captains, everyone had to open their eyes in shock when Natsu only levitated a little and fell off the broom suddenly before he began to move strangely on the floor as his skin color faded and a strange liquid came out of his mouth.

Asta grunted and screamed at the top of his lungs when he tried uselessly to get some magic out of a body that had no magic.

And Yuno who was flying in the sky standing on the broom looked at Natsu's overwhelming form wondering what was wrong with him.

He had never seen Natsu so weak.

But after a few seconds, he understood.

"Oh, I forgot that Natsu can't stand transportation..." Yuno declared getting the attention of many people who only made fun of the Dragon Slayer.

"He can't stand the broomsticks?"

"And so he wants to be a magic knight?!"

Someone who was a little lower than Yuno scoffed.

"At least we have two less to worry about," another boy declared after looking at Asta and Natsu.

Yuno only shook his head in disappointment at the statements. His eyes focused again on Natsu trying to crawl on the floor and get off the demonic broom.

"H-e-hel-help, m-me-ple-ple-as-as- o-oh s-shit".

Everyone looked on in disgust as Natsu grew even paler than before and passed out on the floor.

"Apparently there is one who can't even stand flying on a broom," Fuegoleon, captain of the Crimson Lion King said with surprise in his voice because of what he witnessed in his royal eyes, but he also fixed his gaze on the boy who couldn't even lift the broom an inch, "and the other one can't even levitate, how strange that this year's participants are".

"Dirty peasants".

Nozel, captain of the Silver Winged Eagles shook his head and gave his disgust to the lower class people.

"Hmph". Yami let out a puff of smoke from his mouth as he looked at Natsu's dead man. "And I thought about killing him when the test was over, but apparently a broom did my job".

"And you call yourselves men?"

Charlotte, captain of the Blue Rose asked angrily as she watched the two peasant boys.

"Let's leave the useless ones aside and look at what they are worth".

Gueldre Poizot, captain of the Purple Orca laughed out loud in a macabre way as he looked up at the sky and those flying higher on their broomsticks.

William only nodded in agreement and looked up before focusing his attention on the boy in the four-leaf clover. A smile was on his face.

Meanwhile in the exam, a boy dressed in green flew up on his broomstick to where Natsu and Asta were.

"Fu-ha! You guys are fun!"

Asta gave up his futile attempt to levitate and focused his gaze on a boy dressed in green. You could see Asta's desperate eyes.

"My name is Sekke. Nice to meet you, bah-ha!"

Asta sweats with her nerves before introducing herself anyway. "Ahh, I am Asta from the village of Hage!"

"What fun!" He laughed before focusing his gaze on a fainting Natsu. "And he is...?"

Asta's eyes opened in terror when he saw a dead Natsu. "Oh, my!" Asta realized his grave mistake when he forgot to take Natsu off the broom. Pulling the broom from Natsu's feet, Asta violently moved the Sekke's sweat-drop fire mage.

"NATSU, RESPOND!"

"Is he still alive?" Yami asked curiously when he saw the boy who thought he was dead move and spit up saliva.

"KEKE, it hurts, I was going to cut him off for looking so ridiculous, KEKEKE".

Jack The Ripper, Captain of the Green Mantis laughed as he activated his cutting magic and wiped his nose with his tongue.

Everyone grimaced.

"Farmers are disgusting," Nozel commented again.

Meanwhile, the tests and trials went by faster than the clock was ticking. Asta could achieve absolutely nothing good and succeed. And Yuno being against him, he did his best and got the attention of all the captains and participants.

And Natsu...

"I'll never be a magic knight if I have to fly in that killing machine".

Natsu created a seed in an adult plant while huffing and puffing in annoyance over the previous events.

Asta stood next to it trying to flower the seed, it rose from the ground with stars in its eyes. "Don't say that, Natsu! Magic knights must have much more than just flying on broomsticks".

"Really? Which ones?!"

Asta's brain stopped working. "They are... hm... oooh..."

"Interestingly," Natsu nodded in agreement as they rolled their eyes.

 _"He said absolutely nothing!"_ Everyone exclaimed mentally.

After the last speech and final test it was a fight between two opponents using their Grimoire to its fullest extent to demonstrate their talent. Natsu had walked to where Yuno was and sat down on the floor with a deep breath. Yuno just laid his back on the wall in boredom.

"Do you know who you're going to fight?" Yuno asked out of the corner of his eye, but only received a sound from Natsu's belly.

Natsu stroked his belly. "I wanted to fight Asta, or you, but I'm so hungry I won't even be able to fight".

"You can't be serious," Yuno whispered as Natsu banged his head against the wall in desperation and looked in all directions for a certain individual.

"And Asta?"

"I think he's going to fight a certain bah-ha," Yuno explained before looking at the place where Asta was standing. "Look, the fight is about to begin".

"Asta is going to win".

Yuno blinked a few times at the instant statement before looking as Natsu stood up and stretched his back. "Do you have that much confidence in him?"

"Perhaps..."

"I see..."

As if Natsu's words were true, Asta ended up breaking the floor and completely erasing the magic of such a bah-ha by getting looks of disbelief from all the participants who watched the battle.

"I did not come to play, or to avoid work". Asta put the sword on his shoulder with determination in his eyes. "I came to become the Wizard King, you bastard!"

Natsu only smiled as he put his hands on his head and whistled amusingly.

"You were right, he was no match for Asta". Yuno smiled as Asta declared his ambition and goal.

Natsu stopped laughing and crossed his arms in agreement after hearing Asta's mockery of becoming the Wizard King.

Before Natsu said a word, two people approached them with proud steps. One had a ghoulish look on his face while the other laughed with pure pride in his laugh.

"I heard that you were chosen by the four-leafed Grimoire," one of them commented with a laugh before going on and introducing himself elegantly. "My name is Salim, I see you have no one to fight with... would you like me to show you the difference between commoners and nobility?"

Yuno blinked a little surprised by the statement, but then just shrugged his shoulders unimportantly. "Whatever you say".

Natsu was silent as he listened to the cold talk they were having. His eyes instantly caught another figure laughing just like Yuno's fighter. He was wearing a somewhat reddish dress and black earrings in his ear.

Natsu noticed that he was looking down on him with arrogance.

Nobility people were strange and very foolish in Natsu's eyes.

"I see that you are also missing an opponent, you don't mind if it were me, do you?" He asked politely, but with a somewhat superior tone.

"Are you a fire mage?" Natsu asked boringly.

He just laughed even more.

"I see you have a good eye". He opened his grimoire showing more burning flames as he boasted it. "I belong to the Ignis family, you can call me Ignis too if you like".

"Hmph".

"Ignis, if you wish you can go first". Salim raised his hand to cover his mouth with a few mischievous laughs. "I'd like to have a little chat with the four-leafed boy".

Ignis laughed anyway. "I see. Come with me, commoner boy".

Natsu only frowned as he watched the way he was treated. Walking behind the boy of nobility with a glaring look on his back, Natsu dodged the crowd and stood in the middle of the coliseum where there were people screaming and a referee ready to give the signal for battle.

"I will show you the difference between our powers, commoner!" Ignis roared with dominance before opening his grimoire as a fire was created. **"Fire Magic: Fireball!"**

Natsu was silent as a giant fireball approached him. His belly rumbled and suddenly a wild smile spread across his face.

While with the captains, everyone raised eyebrow when Natsu didn't even open his grimoire to counter the attack coming at him. Was the boy so confident that he could withstand the impact of a blow, or was he too stupid?

They all had the same thought.

_Does he plan to kill himself?_

When the fireball got close enough to Natsu, it exploded in an explosion of fire that amazed many people and frightened others with the amount of magic cast in a single spell.

"Hehehe'. Ignis smiled and giggled as he opened his arms to the sky. "THIS IS THE POWER OF NOBILITY, YOU DAMNED COMMONERS!"

His laughter filled the stadium as the fire burned brighter causing many people to furrow their eyebrows. There was no way he could have survived, surely there was only a dead body in there, or someone half dead.

"Poor commoner," one participant remarked with sorrow as he watched the fire ravaged everything, "I'm sure he had no idea it was someone from the nobility".

"I feel the same way," a girl whispered before sighing.

Yuno and Asta just looked silently at the burning place where Natsu was before looking at each other and laughing with pure amusement.

"WHAT THE HELL?! THIS FIRE ISN'T EVEN BETTER THAN NASH'S?!"

They all jumped up in surprise when a frustrated voice was heard from the fire. The eyes of the onlookers almost went out of their sockets when the fire began to slowly disappear.

To the shock of many and the disbelief of others, the fire began to spin in giant whirlpools and quickly crept into Natsu's mouth.

Natsu wiped his mouth with a canine smile while scaring many participants. His clothes were burned by the direct impact of the fire spell, giving the audience a view of half his completely marked abs and strong arms with veins that wanted to explode. The right side of her pants was completely burned leaving half of her thigh exposed. The top half was covered by the scarcity of clothing that had survived the impact.

Everyone looked on in terror as this turn of events unfolded.

He didn't have a scratch on him!

Ignis took a step backwards as his brain tried to progress what had happened. His fire magic, the magic of nobility had done nothing to him!

**[Dragon Force OST]**

"What the hell?" Fuegoleon was the first to come out of the shock and asked incredulously as he watched Natsu eat the fire without pain, or any suffering. "What kind of magic is that?!"

"Ohh". Yami pushed her cigarette away when her eyes opened wide as she formed a slightly crooked smile. "What do we have here?"

The other captains were silent in confusion as they watched Natsu thunder his neck noisily.

"What on earth are you?" Ignis asked in terror as he took a step backwards.

Natsu smiled brightly before striking his fist with the palm of his hand, causing Ignis to retreat even further. A red Grimoire flew out of its resting place and opened up as it moved the leaves.

"What am I?" Natsu asked aloud, causing Ignis to retreat. A great deal of magical power began to come out of Natsu's body making great currents of wind be directed at the onlookers who looked on in terror and surprise. Natsu squatted as his hand rested on the ground, breaking the cement with the strength of his fingers, Natsu went up in flames as he jumped and left a crater in the road. The entire amount of magic focused on his right arm as he roared. "I'M JUST A COMMONER WHO LIKES TO KICK ASS, YOU BASTARD!"

_**"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"** _

**BOOOOOOOOOOM!**

A deadly fist made of fire crashed into Ignis' nose as it exploded in a deadly way. Roaring, Natsu sent Ignis flying towards the wall of the coliseum as the fire exploded in a whirlwind causing everyone to cover their eyes from the amount of heat that burned them completely.

The thunder of the blow was so great that many tripped over their own heels as a giant curtain of dust opened up on the battlefield and between the wall where Ignis ended up.

Silence.

With pure slowness, this curtain of smoke disappeared. Everyone had to drown out a cry of terror and amazement when they saw a giant hole in the wall. The figure that one of them was Ignis was now totally defeated with blood on his nose and forehead.

The commoner had defeated the nobility!

Asta clashed his fist against Yuno's shoulder in celebration mode with a laugh of victory while Yuno only sighed in weariness at his brother's destruction.

Natsu only wiped his lips with his forearm while a wild smile stretched across his face. "And also, thank you for the food, you bastard of nobility".

All the captains were shocked by the demonstration of power.

Fuegoleon had no words to describe the power of the blow and the savagery. That blow in its pure state only reminded him of a certain person familiar to him.

Nozel's eyebrow trembled slightly at the amount of magical power a single commoner had.

Charlotte had only a scowl of pure suspicion.

Jack The Ripper was wiping his blades with his tongue in fun.

Rill only had stars in his eyes after witnessing the art of fire.

Gueldre had a confused and somewhat startled look as he blinked multiple times.

Dorothy only snored.

William scratched his chin in deep thought after watching the demonstration of magic.

Yami smiled as he clenched his teeth tightly. His thoughts screamed to the seven heavens. _"I want this brat in my squad!"_

* * *

After Natsu's incredible demonstration of magical power, the magic knight exams had come to a close and it was time to choose the participants who were eager and euphoric.

Meanwhile with Natsu, he had to go to the locker room where you kept your valuable belongings, or simply luggage. He had to go and change after his clothes were completely burned after the battle with the proud Ignis. He didn't want to show up to the captains half-naked like Gray.

He had values.

After putting on his extra clothes that were exactly the same as the ones he always wore, Natsu groaned uncomfortably because of the tight clothing. He needed to buy a new one, as his clothes were already getting too small.

He needed to buy new clothes.

Walking out of the dressing room and into the place where the tests were held, he noticed frightened looks at him. He just ignored those looks and went deeper into the small crowd of people.

Apparently few people had been chosen by the captains, and many people had already left resigned to their homes.

After dodging some participants from the back and giving a quick glance to a Yuno who was far from the crowd, but had a serious look on his face. The Dragon Slayer's eyebrow rose in confusion as he looked ahead.

Yami, the captain of the black bulls, was laughing loudly in front of what looked like an excited and amazed Asta.

He didn't know what was happening, but he understood everything by one sentence.

"You are funny, join my squad!"

It was his cry of laughter before he changed his gaze to one of death that frightened all the participants.

_"And a no is not an opinion"._

What the hell was going on...?

Natsu questioned himself internally as he watched an emotional Asta try to hold back tears.

Understanding everything, Asta had been chosen by a magic squad.

That meant it was a party!

Natsu laughed in pure happiness as he put his arms around his waist. Finally, Asta had achieved a goal to be closer to being the Wizard King.

Without realizing it, he caught everyone's attention.

Asta blinked and turned to see Natsu laughing, he only raised his eyebrow in confusion.

Yami only looked seriously at the Dragon Slayer who was laughing openly without realizing the looks he was getting. Walking serenely and at a snail's pace, Yami stopped in front of Natsu.

Nobody understood what the captain of the black bulls wanted to do.

Igneel's son immediately noticed a hand grabbing his head and lifting it up to his surprise and pain.

 _"And you..."_ Yami declared sharply as he squeezed Natsu's head comically. His look would be changed to a funny one as he laughed out loud. "You're going to join my squad too!" He declared firmly before putting on another beard. " _And I don't take no for an answer"._

…

"YAMI-SAN?!

"WHAT?

"Impossible, it's not even his turn yet!"

"That's right!"

 _"What the hell with this man's strength?!"_ Natsu thought in pure disbelief as his skull was on the verge of exploding. The cries of indignation grew on his back, but he ignored it as his eyes begged to be let out of their sockets. _"Is this what Asta felt?! No, it is impossible!"_

Yami turned around and looked at his comrades in arms. "And I doubt you have an objection, do you?"

The magical captains tensed and hesitated before they were defeated by the words of a stubborn Yami.

"I don't want a peasant in my order," Nozel commented firmly.

The other captains agreed while others were hesitant to accept Yami's request, or refuse it.

Fuegoleon frowned as he watched a Natsu trying to get out of Yami's clutches.

This boy reminded him of her... he wanted to have him in his squad, but he was still confused by his true power.

He couldn't fly on a broom, and the other tests he spent burning everything, and annoying others in a carefree way as if he didn't care about being a magic knight.

The only part he excelled at was at the time of the fight where he showed exceptional power and attack for a boy his age, just like the boy in the four-leaf clover.

But even so... he couldn't risk it.

He just sighed and said absolutely nothing.

Without receiving another response, Yami smiled and looked at Natsu who was somewhat shocked and did not understand what was going on.

"I doubt you'll feel like refusing, plus we have some unfinished business". With his free hand, Yami gave his cigar a taste before releasing a smoke and looking at Natsu with rounded eyes that finally freed him from the grip.

"I'm not wrong, am I, brat?"

Natsu did not respond as his head was spinning while he staggered on his heels in an exaggerated manner. Breathing heavily, he smiled wildly as he watched the blurred figure of the captain of the black bulls with the green jades. His lips moved upward before he declared. "You're a strong bastard, you know that?"

"Don't remind me that I can kill you here and now too".

Asta had fumes coming out of his head comically as he stared in pure confusion at the scene in front of him.

He only had one question.

WHAT THE HELL?!

* * *

After his little encounter where he scared Asta and chose Natsu as his new recruit, Yami had a small scowl as he constantly stomped the floor in annoyance. His gaze centered on a Natsu standing nearby before giving his cigar a taste and releasing a smoke.

 _"How much longer is the other dwarf going to be?"_ Yami thought indignantly.

Meanwhile with the Fire Dragon Slayer and Igneel's son, Natsu sighed irritably before folding his arms.

This was all... so sudden.

He could not resist the situation, or raise his voice against it. He just folded his arms without understanding anything at all.

Taking a deep breath, Natsu put his arms around the back of his head as he tapped the floor and closed his eyes to think. Apparently he was going to be in the same squad as Asta.

It wasn't unpleasant to be around family and friends, but it was a bittersweet treat for him.

Yuno had been chosen by the golden dawn, the best of the squads with the best reputation from what he heard around.

If Yuno and Asta were in different orders and competing, why did he have to be in one just like Asta?

But in the end, he had to bow his head in defeat because of a stubborn man who only reminded him of a stubborn scarlet knight's girl.

Memories~

His eyes were opened after he turned his thoughts aside and returned to reality itself. Footsteps and cries were heard near him and he looked to his left with rounded eyes.

Asta was again held by the muscular hand of a man named Yami Sukehiro.

He was so immersed in his thoughts that he had heard nothing.

"Come on, Finral," Yami commanded.

Natsu had to open his curious eyes when a portal opened in front of him.

The boy who had summoned the portal spell sighed somewhat wearily when he had to hold back so that the spell would not disappear.

Natsu did not remember ever seeing anything like this.

"Is this your magic?" Natsu approached him and asked. His eyes had a flash of curiosity.

Holding his attention, the boy looked at him for a few seconds before nodding with a shy smile. "Yes, it is my space magic..."

"Wow!" Natsu approached further before looking at him carefully with his eyes narrowed.

"If you like you can come in... I don't think I'll be able to hold out much longer..." Finral exclaimed between sweat and nerves.

Yami gave him a deathly look when he heard his words perfectly.

"Surpass your limits, Finral!"

Finral cried out in fear before obeying.

Natsu said nothing else and just took a funny leap into the strange portal. He was dying to see what would happen if he entered. Entering the portal, Natsu fell to his feet on the grass immediately. Showing confusion in his features, Natsu put his hands on his hips as he tilted his head to where his eyes could see.

A giant base was in front of Natsu's jade eyes for his curiosity and pure amazement.

It is truly gigantic.

"Here where-"

His words were drowned in his mouth when a head hit the back of his head with force.

 _"WHAT THE HELL!?"_ Natsu screamed inside his head before being sent to the ground and eating dirt.

He screamed in pain as blood streamed from his forehead and he looked at Natsu in shock. "WHAT GOD WAS THAT?!"

Natsu wasted no time and rose with a throbbing vein in his forehead. Natsu's forehead collided with Asta's. "That's my question, you bastard! Who gave you permission to hit me in such a cowardly manner?!"

"I WAS THROWN!"

"TELL THAT TO MY FIST!"

"You two shut up... _or I'll kill you!_ " Yami came out of the gate with a bored look, but it would be in other words, while stopping the discussion of the non-blood brothers.

Natsu was going to chime furiously at Yami, but a wooden stake suddenly hit his head as the building across the street exploded in flames and explosions that were too much.

Asta screamed dramatically.

"Well, now I'm more than angry, you bastard! Are you ready for me to burn your ass?!"

"You're weak, Magna! Hehehe".

"Stop making so much noise". A pink girl scratched her head in pain and annoyance as she got up from a chair in the living room. "I drank so much that my head hurt".

"You always shine, my little sister".

Yami could only laugh out loud before glaring at an Asta in shock and a Natsu confused and angry at the two blows to different parts of his head.

"Welcome to the worst order in the whole Kingdom of Clover!" He exclaimed as another explosion occurred behind him.

Asta was shocked.

Natsu's furious gaze immediately changed to an excited one as the canine teeth lengthened and showed themselves to the audience.

He didn't know where he had gotten to, but he knew at least one thing.

He liked this place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter.
> 
> I hope you liked it.
> 
> Goodbye!


	4. Black Bulls

_This is chapter four. I hope you like it!_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Clover or Fairy Tail.

Chapter 4: Black Bulls

After the chaos, comes the calm as they say.

And Natsu had witnessed it perfectly.

After arriving at the base and entering the chaos that brought back nostalgia and memories of his old life, finally the members of the Black Bulls calmed down after their captain's fury when he destroyed a wall without detours. It was funny how quickly everyone calmed down and obeyed their captain.

Natsu did not deny it. The captain of the Black Bulls had a strong and dominant character over the others.

Although that only excited him.

"These two brats are the new recruits. _Don't kill the head of the salmon, it's my prey"._

Immediately all eyes focused on Asta and Natsu after their beloved captain's statement. The Dragon Slayer had a small scowl due to the disrespectful nickname, but he was able to calm his nerves as he crossed his arms with an accompanied breath.

Asta obviously stood his ground while his eyes shone with stars. "A PLEASURE, I AM ASTA FROM HAGE! IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET ALL OF YOU!"

Everyone had a sudden and painful headache, including Natsu and Yami after the loud scream that thundered down the walls and moved the furniture frantically.

Then, all eyes focused on Natsu for his inner confusion.

With one hand rubbing his ear while the other rested on his hip, Natsu raised his eyebrow.

"What?"

Everyone had sweat drops falling from his head as they watched the fire mage.

 _"Are you listening, or are you understanding what is happening?"_ They all had the same thought.

Asta immediately quickly approached his non-blood brother and whispered as softly as he could, "You have to introduce yourself as I did, Natsu..."

"Oh..." Natsu exclaimed and nodded his head in understanding. Asta's screams had disturbed his eardrums. Crossing his arms, he gave everyone an enthusiastic smile. "I am Natsu from Hage Village".

Everyone nodded and realized that they were from the same village as the other boy.

Yami blew smoke from his mouth before looking at the new recruits. "We have other members, but they are sleeping, resting, or doing missions around," Yami explained to Natsu and Asta that they looked back at him.

Asta was immediately about to reply with excitement, but a slim-bodied, voluptuous figure in pink underwear approached him and Natsu with a lustful step. The words died in his throat when soft fingers raised his chin to see his mischievous eyes. Drops of sweat began to fall on the wooden floor as Asta shivered uncontrollably at the sudden touch.

"Are they Hage's? You are from the far away villages~". She smiled beatifically before focusing her gaze on the Fire Dragon Slayer with a smile that would be called cheeky. "To get here and be magic knights, that's great and cool!"

Asta didn't respond because he was so close to the opposite gender. His cheeks burned like lava as he tried to deny the female image.

 _"THE ONLY WOMAN IN MY HEART IS SISTER LILY!"_ He shouted in his mind before looking away.

Natsu crossed his arms, recognizing from Finral's introduction, she is Vanessa, a girl as drunk as Cana in simple words, but as kind as she is. Natsu noticed that her curious and funny look quickly changed to one of pure interest when her eyes shone. He had to raise his eyebrow in confusion when she approached him and wrapped her arm around his neck with shrieks of excitement.

"We have the same color hair!" She exclaimed with pure joy in victory and with one arm up where she was holding a bottle of wine. Natsu stared at her blankly for a few seconds. "We must be estranged brothers at birth! From now on you will be my little brother and you will call me great oneesama!"

Natsu opened his mouth to respond but had to close it instantly when he was rammed into a large mountain of skin. He turned instantly pale as he felt warmth in his cheeks.

From afar he could hear Finral's incredulous scream.

For a few seconds as he rested his head on the pillows, Natsu also gave him interest in the color of Vanessa's hair. In his old world he never met anyone who shared that similarity with him, except perhaps for that girl who walked with Erza's childhood friend and a girl from another guild, but after that, he didn't remember anything.

Natsu just smiled funny. As he was about to speak, the words choked in his throat when he noticed her change in skin color and the hand in her mouth.

That's what Cana looked like when she was about to vomit!

With the speed of lightning, Natsu was able to get far enough away from the rainbow vomit that fell to the ground and spread everywhere. He sighed in relief and somewhat frightened, but if he had not moved, all his clothes would have been stained by the lunch of this half-naked woman who also reminded him of Cana.

Good luck.

"Hey, you tadpoles!"

Natsu put on a poker face because of the nickname while a sharp fang showed up in the audience and looked at a boy with glasses named Magna with annoyance because the new one insulted him.

"You two want to be called members of the Black Bull?!" He replied with authority to Natsu's comic scare and raised an eyebrow. "One has no magic and the other has women's hair! What an outrage!"

Immediately, Natsu had a vein throbbing in his forehead with discomfort as Asta sweated bullets when he noticed Natsu's annoying look and his fist hand, but he had to put it down when Magna laughed out loud.

"But if you want our Black Bulls' robes, I don't know how you've managed to please Mr. Yami... but you'll have to earn some respect from me, Mr. Yami's subordinate, man among men, Magna Swing!"

 _"This guy is crazy... although I shouldn't complain either"._ Natsu was confused and surprised by his speech and his more macabre look than Zeref's Demons. Natsu thought how he would win their respect and get that magic knight's robe that he had "tried so hard" to get. Yes, hell, he had tried so hard! Looking at his new captain, he just looked at him and shrugged before continuing to smoke in a "do as he says, I know" way.

Natsu let out a long sigh.

"Give me the robe, please, I want it!" Asta roared and begged with all his strength as his mind flew with ideas of being the Wizard King and his hands came out of his mouth.

Magna smiled and laughed silently before releasing a big laugh at the top of his lungs. "I see, understood perfectly! In that case you two... "Magna smiled sickly as his magical power increased considerably. "You will be joining the Black Bulls... so you will be facing..."

Natsu hit him bluntly.

…

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"HUH?!"

Magna was sent flying and crashed comically into the wall causing smoke dust and a sudden jolt to the base.

Everyone blinked multiple times as the silence filled the void in the base and the dust spread cleanly everywhere. The only sound there was Luck's funny laughter.

Looking with confusion and shock at Natsu who had his hand raised in a fist of fire, they surrounded him while he had a white gaze, all bowed their heads.

Suddenly, his lips rose wildly as enthusiasm invaded him. "Did you say something about facing, or fighting? Then... I AM HERE, BASTARD!"

Asta had beads of sweat on his forehead before he approached his brother with a worried look. "No, Natsu! Surely we had to have a meeting outside, or somewhere else...! NOT RIGHT HERE!"

Natsu laughed comically and carefree as his sharp teeth came into view in front of the magic knights. Asta found herself moving his hands frantically in front of Natsu while he just ignored him in the process.

Yami looked bored and silent as he released constant smoke. Putting his cigar away, he looked at where Magna was with fish eyes. "Well, this is strange".

Vanessa sighed as she massaged her temples. "Now I have a worse headache than before... why don't you go and fight outside... please..."

"I want to fight him!" Luck hit the air imitating the movements of a boxer with emotion and a smile too innocent.

"..." Gordon whispered.

Gauche olympically ignored what was happening as blood streamed from his nose. His eyes only looked at the picture of his younger sister. "As beautiful as ever, my dear little sister.

"La!" Charmy raised her hand in pure joy before eating cake with her lambs.

"Why do things always happen in this place..." Finral dropped his shoulders in exhaustion and frustration.

"YOU!"

The place where Magna is sleeping exploded into giant flames and surprisingly a giant magical power began to rule the Black Bulls base after the powerful shouted. The dust vanished quickly and you could see the injured figure of Magna who had a fireball in his hand that burned like never before, some of his eyebrows were completely furrowed in total anger by the blow while scratches adorned his cheek.

Asta screamed dramatically and Natsu raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"YOU!"

Magna began to walk with heavy, quick steps toward Natsu with a look of pure death. Natsu stared at him blankly for a few seconds before a few hands hit his shoulders to his surprise.

"THAT HIT WAS GREAT, YOU BASTARD!"

His scream echoed all over the place, accompanied by an "EH!" from Asta. Natsu bowed his head in confusion before Magna's arm wrapped around his neck and twisted his hair wildly for his discomfort.

"YOU HIT ME WITHOUT EVEN USING YOUR GRIMOIRE AND WITHOUT GIVING ME A CHANCE TO FIGHT BACK! WHAT KIND OF FIRE MAGE ARE YOU AND WHAT COWARDICE?"

Natsu was insulted again. "Who are you calling a coward, four-eyes?!"

"They're sunglasses, you pink bastard! Besides, give me respect, I'm your superior!"

"Shut up!" Yami roared with pure killer instinct invading the base and scaring all the gentlemen. When everyone calmed down, he looked at Natsu with analysis in his eyes. "How you hit and got Magna's respect..."

Natsu had to move quickly and grab a black robe that was sent to him. His eyes turned to Yami who only smiled at him.

"Now, you are officially a Black Bull".

"Hooray!" Vanessa celebrated with enthusiasm as she opened a bottle of champagne and threw her alcohol all over the place.

"Don't even think about bothering and get close to my little sister, you pink bastard!" His gaze centered on Vanessa. "And you stop wasting alcohol!"

She ignored him amidst screams.

"Do you want to eat?!" Unimportant Charmy shoved a piece of cake into Natsu's mouth for his comical scream

"I'm really glad I didn't use my magic to save another recruit," Finral said in a sigh.

"I want to fight!" Luck simply hit the air.

"OOHHHH, I WANT ONE TOO!"

Everyone immediately covered their ears when Asta roared with such superhuman strength. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"YOU'RE REASONED! YOU AND I FACE OUT AND NOW, NOISE Dwarf!" Magna roared just as loud and ran outside along with Asta ready to fight.

Everyone looked at the scene before shrugging their shoulders and running out excitedly wanting to watch the other battle between the new recruit and one of the older members.

Yami blew smoke again, turning around to watch the battle, his footsteps quickly stopped when he had the urge to look sideways at where Natsu was. Noticing that he did not move an inch, he declared with boredom.

"Is something wrong with you, you little brat?" Yami asked with fish eyes.

Natsu briefly came out of his stupor and looked at his captain with open eyes when he shuddered at his penetrating gaze. Clenching his fist tightly, Natsu smiled at him.

"It's nothing, I just want to go to the bathroom".

Yami was silent for a few seconds because of Natsu's words. His bored look changed to a serene one before he scratched his head with a gesture and gave him a thumb up. "I see, the bathroom is on the second floor on the left in the back hallway. Free up all your shit and clean the bathroom while you're at it!"

Natsu sweated for a while before laughing quietly and smiling. "What orders, Captain!"

Yami only laughed for a few moments before nodding and walking out with a slow, boring pace. For a few moments, he looked sideways back where he saw the same low position of Natsu.

 _"Why did you smile... so falsely, you brat?"_ Yami thought seriously. He was with many people in wars between kingdoms and also met many people in his 28 years. It was easy for him to see through the smile of the fire wizard. Yami just shook his head. _"Maybe I shouldn't be interested in the problems that brats have"._

Natsu walked through the dark corridors of the Black Bulls while the sound of battle could be heard from his position and also the sounds of encouragement. He wishes Asta all the best.

His eyes went down to where his hand was clutching the black robe, as he squeezed it tightly and frowned in annoyance. Rubbing his head in pain from the noise, Natsu let out a sigh amidst the weariness and stress.

* * *

_"Natsu! Pay attention!"_

_A small Dragon Slayer with a white flake scarf wrapped around his neck to keep him warm, looked forward to the annoying noise before his eyes opened with curiosity._

_"What is this place, ojii-san?" he asked, confused and somewhat frightened, not knowing where he was. A hand suddenly twisted his salmon hair. The old man gave him one of his best smiles, making Natsu's eyes light up with affection._

_"This place is Fairy Tail... your new home and family"._

* * *

Cold.

Cold water was what wet his face to wake him up from the old memories of his old world. He frowned again. He never liked water, he only bathed in boiling water if it was water, he preferred to bathe in fire, or in lava, although the last one he never tried because he was never in a volcano.

He lifted his face and looked at himself in the mirror.

He had changed. His face was more defined and there was no baby fat anywhere, the Asta workout gave great results. His height changed, taller, almost like Yuno, only a little shorter than him. His magic was different, it wasn't his system like before, he had to use a Grimoire to fight with all his talent and another kind of energy was used.

His fire was the only thing that held him to his old world and his friends.

He was Natsu, but at the same time, he was another Natsu.

Carefully he put on his dark black robe and looked at himself in the mirror to see how he looked. A small smile marked his face as he tilted his head amusedly.

Maybe... it wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Asta had tears in his eyes dramatically as stars shone as always in his pupils.

At last he had his own room to himself. Wearing a black robe just like his fellow squad members, Asta smiled before turning around and looking at Natsu and Magna who were watching him with their own smiles.

"Write to your loved ones," Magna commanded with a sideways smile and his hands on his hips.

Asta smiled and shouted. "Yes, Magna-sempai!"

He had had a competition and a fight with his superior a short time ago. He had thought that he was going to die in battle, but he was able surprisingly to repel Magna's attack and make it hurt with his own magic.

It was fun, but frightening when he faced it.

Asta squeezed his cloak with his hand before looking ahead. He was about to express something, but his brother was quicker.

"I am leaving. I'm too sleepy," Igneel's son said before turning around and walking outside with Magna saying goodbye with a giant smile.

"Na-Natsu!"

Asta had to frown on his stutter which was not very common in him, but he simply let it go.

Natsu only looked at him out of the corner of his eye when he caught his attention. His eyebrow was raised as always when he was between curiosity and confusion.

Asta opened his mouth, but closed it in an instant. He clenched his fists and looked down in pure shame.

Magna was confused about what was going on between the two of them.

"Finally... I made it".

He let go, had a funny, somewhat happy smile before raising his face and seeing his dark jaded eyes.

Natsu snorted before giving him a little smile. "This is just the beginning, baka," Natsu simply commented before walking out with Magna. "You have a long way to go, Asta!"

Asta stood in pure silence as he looked at Natsu's back. He bit his lip in response, his eyes shining as his tears could be contained in their sockets.

"Yes!"

It was his only response.

Natsu walked with Magna to where his room was. His hands rested in his pockets as he stared at the floor in boredom and sleep.

"That's noisy... Asta is an incredible person". Magna pulled Natsu out of his empty thoughts with his statement. Natsu looked at him with interest as his smile grew longer. "He doesn't have any magic, but he still managed to become a Magic Knight! Isn't that something?!"

Natsu just stared at him and sighed before shaking his head. "He is the most determined and annoying person I have ever met," Natsu declared with laughter, acknowledging Asta's peculiarities. "And besides, he is a brave person who will never give up his dream. A bastard".

"You are brothers, aren't you?" Magna asked him calmly after listening to him.

Natsu hummed. "We are not related by blood, but we have lived and grown together since we were babies," Natsu answered casually when he rested his head in his arms.

"Wow, you really love him like a brother!" Magna smiled before clenching his fist in excitement. "That's very masculine!"

Natsu laughed along with him. "Well, sometimes we create bonds that bring us together as a family and give us strength". Natsu put his arms down and smiled wistfully. "Sometimes we create bonds that are stronger than the family itself and give us strength and a desire to move forward".

Magna suddenly fell silent and only looked at him blankly before laughing, "You sound like an old man about to die. How old are you?"

 _"Chronologically more than 500 years"_ "I'm fifteen, four eyes"

Happiness fell from Magna's features before he showed his fist wrapped in hellfire. "What's wrong with you, you bastard?! They're sunglasses and treat me with respect, I'm your superior!"

"Four eyes".

"HEY!"

Without realizing it, Natsu and Magna had a childish argument before arriving at Natsu's room. It was fucking far away.

Magna had said goodbye, totally outraged after his confusion, but after all he wished he would also write to his family as Asta before going to sleep.

It was a nice room when Natsu had come in, just like Asta's, but simple at least. He liked it very much. He finally had his own room after fifteen years of living in the same bed with all his brothers and sisters.

He didn't mind sleeping with them, but privacy was always something that every living thing craved.

 _"Then I'll write a letter to the church,"_ he thought as he took off his shirt and boots. He just kept his pants on.

His head rested on the softest pillow in the world as he threw himself on the only bed in the room. He breathed a single sigh of relief before falling completely asleep.

Completely asleep…

* * *

_"This finger of mine... is the power of all seven of you!"_

_"I WILL KILL YOU ALL, SONS OF UNCLEAN DRAGONS! AND ESPECIALLY YOU, SON OF THE FIRE DRAGON KING!"_

…

_"Wendy!_ _Tell the guild I'm sorry._ _!"_

_"Please, Natsu! There must be another way! We can keep fighting together, there's no reason to take these actions!"_

_"Natsu, she's right!"_

_"Salamander!"_

_"Natsu-san!_

_"Don't get carried away by emotions, stupid!_

_..._

_"...I love you, guys... take care, please..."_

_"NATSUUUUUU!"_

* * *

"NATSU!"

Bathed in pure sweat. Natsu rose from the resting room after the powerful knock on his door when his nightmare was driven away. Looking through sweat and nerves with bated breath at the place where they knocked, Natsu looked tired when another knock was received as his eyebrows fell together with his eyelids. He quickly wiped the sweat from his forehead between sighs.

"NATSU!"

"I heard it, Asta!" he let out an annoying cry. He stood up and walked to the door before opening it wide and seeing a lively Asta already changed and wearing the Black Bulls' robe.

Magna was there too, only his back was against the wall while his arms were crossed. His smile grew longer when he saw Natsu.

"Yop, Natsu!"

Natsu just yawned noisily before looking at Asta in confusion. "Huh? What's wrong? Isn't it early yet?" Natsu asked multiple times as he felt the need to scratch the back of his neck and snap it.

"IT'S OUR FIRST DAY AS MAGIC KNIGHTS!" Asta simply roared as loudly as he could. His finger pointed to Magna. "Magna told me she was going to show us the whole base today!"

"That's right, you bastards!" Magna screamed with flames in his eyes before pointing his finger at Natsu. "Now get changed and I'll show you all the shit you've ever seen in your life!"

Natsu blinked and smiled. "Damn, that sounds like fun!"

Natsu quickly entered his room, putting on a simple black muscle. His hand stretched out and grabbed the black robe with a bull symbol on it. His lips rose and he smiled, he got dressed and came out with a wild smile that only excited the others.

"Lead the way, Magna-senpai!"

"That's what I was going to do, you noisy dwarf!"

Asta, Natsu and Magna ran through the corridors at the base of the black bulls while laughing out loud. Arriving at the first destination, Natsu put a hand on his eyebrows while taking a long look at the dining room.

 _"It's a giant"._ Natsu thought in surprise.

"This is the dining room," Magna roared with pure pride in his voice. Quickly, he looked at Asta and Natsu. "Didn't you see? It's giant, isn't it?"

Asta nodded excitedly to Magna's laughter. "It is gigantic!"

Natsu whistled in surprise. "It exceeds the size of the church by far". His gaze instinctively focused on a small girl who was eating while the animals were making her food at an incredible speed. His mouth started drooling instinctively. "She's-she's making the food at a stupidly fast speed?!"

"She's our Charmy!" Magna shouted back. "Her magic has the ability to do many things, but the best is to make food in moments!

Natsu was shocked before he screamed with glitter in his eyes. "God, it's the same Kami-sama!"

Asta shouted comically as Natsu swayed and pushed him towards Charmy with baby tears as he began to bow to her name.

"La?" Charmy only bowed her head in confusion when Natsu suddenly started idolizing her. She just laughed before putting another steak in her mouth.

Asta blinked.

Magna just laughed out loud with pure amusement before turning around and calling Asta. "Let's leave the boy with Charmy, I'll show you what we have most!"

"Yeah!" Asta shouted and nodded happily before following him at considerable speed.

* * *

Natsu had lost track of time.

He had been in the dining room since morning while Charmy used her magic and fed him the best food he had tasted in a long time.

 _"This is incredible!"_ he cried internally with excitement as his tongue tasted the freshly cooked meat.

This was just free food, unpaid food. This was fucking heaven!

He always had to pay for food, or have to go hunting like an animal to eat what he liked. Sometimes he didn't have money and had to work, but now maybe he wouldn't need it anymore,

although maybe basic life things. Well, at least that when he finishes eating Charmy will end up charging him, although he was hoping that was not the case.

His tongue tasted a void as he gave a moan of satisfaction. He drank a little water before sighing.

"Oi, are you listening to me?

Vanessa's soft voice took him out of his inner thoughts. With a mouthful of food on his cheek, Natsu raised his eyebrow when he forgot he had been talking to her just now.

He bowed his head. "Hn?"

Vanessa pouted childishly at the simple answer, or expression, that Natsu witnessed. Putting her elbows on the table while humming boringly and letting out a sleepy sigh, she stared at him. "I was asking you about your life in Hage and stuff, I want to know more about my little baby brother!" She screamed and raised her arms as she shrieked happily.

Natsu had a drop of sweat. Swallowing roughly, he smiled gently. "Well, I helped Sister Lily with the cleaning, I also trained along with Asta and sometimes helped the ojisan with some field work to fertilize the land.

"Aww, that sounds boring". Vanessa dropped her arms in disappointment.

"It's not nice to say that, Vanessa-san". Finral, who was listening and eating near them, joined in the conversation as he laughed nervously with a shy look on his face.

"Actually, she's right," Natsu said with a blank stare to Finral's comical scream and Vanessa's amused laughter of victory, "but at least it was also fun in a way to be around family," Natsu commented honestly before bowing from the chair in a childish manner.

"And then I wanted to ask you something else". Vanessa yawned and stretched out before looking at him curiously. "What is your magic? We couldn't ask you yesterday".

"Oh, that's right!" Magna's voice joined the conversation as he sat down next to Natsu with brutality. "Tell us about your magic, you bastard! I saw it was fire, but that shit ain't normal fire!"

Everyone looked at Igneel's son with interest as he simply leaned into the chair with a blank stare on his face."Oh, yeah," Natsu laughed before raising a finger of fire around him. "It's magic that allows me to use the attributes of a Fire Dragon".

…

"Well, that was a good joke," Magna declared with laughter as everyone had a blank, downcast look.

"It's not a joke! It's the truth, your four eyes!"

"W-WHAT?!"

"Dragon... magic?" Vanessa questioned between thoughts as she ignored Magna's screams. "How is that even possible?"

"I don't know, I was born that way," Natsu blatantly lied as his teeth grew longer in suspicion.

Before Finral could reply, an explosion suddenly moved the base for gasps of surprise from everyone. Natsu immediately got up from the chair while feeling the concentration of Magic at a certain point outside the base.

 _"Why is there so much magic outside the base?"_ He asked himself mentally before looking at Vanessa seriously and nodding in agreement. The two stopped instantly to leave for the place that emitted so much power.

"La?" Charmy bowed her head in confusion before her plate of food fell to the floor as it broke into small pieces. "LAAAAAA?!"

"What the fuck is going on?! Stop moving the base, I'm admiring my little sister!" Gauche shouted in frustration as his sister's picture was blown up.

"An enemy attack?! I want to fight and kill them!" Luck hurried and ran outside while the other members followed with curiosity about what was happening.

Natsu was the first to go outside with his new companions before their eyes opened in disbelief as they watched the giant ball of water in the sky that destroyed everything in its path.

"Hey, hey, hey. Is that magic...?" Magna asked incredulously.

"Whoaaa," Luck laughed happily as sparks of electricity covered him.

"Is that Noelle...?" Vanessa certainly asked, worried about the person inside the giant water ball of magic.

Natsu whistled in surprise when he admired the amount of magic this water magic girl was emitting, although a little crazy and out of control. Looking at Vanessa, he raised an eyebrow. "Noelle? Who is that girl?"

Magna put a hand on Igneel's son's shoulder. "I forgot you weren't with us on the tour along with Asta. She's the princess over there in that spell is Noelle Silva and our partner, a very conceited bastard of royalty!"

"Ohhh! I got it... So, will we help her?" Natsu asked with a fire in his hand and a sideways smile ready to go rescue her. "I don't like these royalty types, or nobility, but it would be bittersweet to see a fellow girl die, damn it!"

"You're damn right, let's help her and destroy that spell, damn it!"

"No".

Yami interrupted and commented by scaring everyone as he walked behind them with a cigarette in his mouth. His gaze centered on Noelle as she choked on her own power. "Destroying that would take work and could also end Noelle's death, or ourselves".

Natsu frowned in confusion as his captain explained. "Then we're going to need someone who can remove the spell without hurting that Noelle".

…

"...Oh..."

"HEEEEEEELLLLLLP!"

Natsu smiled as his light came on and located his brother who was swooping down on them with terror in his eyes as they were stung in blood.

Asta fell suddenly from the sky after being hit by a water attack created by Noelle's rampage. His head was held and grabbed by Yami with interest in his fish eyes.

"You've come at the right time, now go and break that spell with your sword".

Asta blinked, but smiled when his captain first gave him an order for a magic knight. "Yes!" Asta shouted excitedly, but this emotion quickly disappeared when he realized something. "I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FLY, CAPTAIN YAMI!"

"Just fly, dwarf!"

Yami threw Asta towards the water spell making everyone sweat. Natsu blinked multiple times as he watched Asta easily break and destroy the water spell.

 _"That anti-magic is very sinister,"_ Natsu thought amusingly as he watched Asta go into Finral's portal.

All the members of the Black Bulls joined the place where Asta and Noelle had fallen. The girl was completely drenched in her own water as she stared at the floor with her head down and empty eyes.

Asta just got up before looking at her without saying anything. Noelle shuddered before his serious eyes, but Asta only smiled warmly.

"You have an incredible amount of magic, if you control it you will be an incredible magic knight!" Asta screamed, but clenched his fist with tears of indignation and frustration. "I don't even have magic! I'm so jealous!"

Natsu listened to this in surprise as he looked at Noelle.

"Can't you control your own power?" Natsu snorted and sneered as she looked at him in terror and fear. Natsu lifted his lips up in a reassuring smile. "If you want I can give you advice... how to release and level your power and then know how much magic you must control over time, that shit helped me many times when I couldn't control my own fire".

Noelle just stared at him in surprise.

"Like you said before, royalty girl!" Magna simply sneered as he pointed at all the Black Bulls members who only gave him a simple smile. "We are the worst order of misfits in this Kingdom!"

She just stared at the Black Bulls as the tears were held back as much as they could in their sockets.

"Come!" Asta offered his hand as she only watched him in admiration and disbelief. Asta's teeth shone in happiness.

She slowly raised her hand and grabbed Asta's hand before giving him a determined smile.

"It is a pleasure... to work with you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the chapter.
> 
> This was a chapter for Natsu to become friends with the Black Bulls. Most likely, the next one will begin with the good and what everyone wants.
> 
> If you like it, write a comment and let me know, thanks.
> 
> Goodbye!


	5. Mission

This is chapter five. I hope you like it!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Clover or Fairy Tail.

Chapter 5: Mission

"So you're Noelle...?"

"Natsu...?"

"..."

"..."

Asta was sweating bullets through his nerves as two penetrating glances at each other from the front and sides. These clashing looks would make the wolves stop howling and run with their tails between their legs.

Natsu's eyes were sharp, with pupils that did not look completely human. He was watching the Silva family princess as his chin rested in the palm of his hand and his other hand had a chicken leg for his delight. He was a little bit bent over to analyze her and to get a better perspective while squinting.

Noelle was simply eating an elegant pancake while olympically ignoring the fire wizard staring at her.

Magna unexpectedly sat close to Natsu and wrapped his arm around his neck while Natsu stared at him blankly before biting the chicken leg with his raised eyebrow.

"Come on, Natsu! Don't be so cold to the princess, she looks like a good girl!... i think so..."

Noelle only frowned at the statements, but continued to eat without addressing any of the farmers.

"Well..." Natsu began massaging his chin in thoughts as he looked more at Noelle for his frustration and some discomfort.

"Come on, Natsu, sweaty, bastard!" Magna exclaimed and shouted at him, already tired of Natsu's suspicions.

Natsu suddenly stood up from the chair alerting everyone and pointed a threatening finger at her as he exclaimed aloud.

"You smell exactly what the bastard of those white eagles smells like!"

...

Noelle opened her eyes enormously when she understood perfectly what he meant, she immediately got up from the chair with a penetrating look in her pink eyes that shone in fury.

"Are you talking about Nozel-onisama...?! Wait... white eagles...? They are silver, you filthy commoner!"

"Shit is the same shit!" Natsu shouted in annoyance as he clenched his hands in anger while his eyebrow trembled slightly in anger. "That bastard just kept saying in exams, 'hehe, you dirty peasants, hehe". The infernal flames appeared in the Dragon Slayer's mouth. "When I see him, I'll kick his ass!"

Asta immediately got into the argument with stars in his eyes. "Oh, NATSU, don't say that! I understand how you feel, I don't like being discriminated against either!" Asta also exclaimed with some indignation, but still continued to shout. "BUT HE IS A CAPTAIN OF THE SILVER EAGLES, HE MUST BE VERY STRONG AND ALMOST INVINCIBLE!"

"Hmph". Noelle pulled her hair back with a wave of her hand and a small snort came out of her mouth. A look of supremacy was marked on her face as she looked down at Natsu with a smile from above. "What Bakasta says is true, he will defeat you when you try to hit him, or even get close to him!" She said amidst laughter of arrogance making Natsu's vein grow.

Magna stood in the way now. "Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Magna declared with minimal confusion as he looked at Natsu with a raised eyebrow. "Did you say they smell the same? What kind of animal are you, you bastard?!"

Natsu rolled his eyes at his comment. "I'm a human... and well, magic with abilities... maybe?" Natsu wondered in confusion about his Dragon Slayer skills, not quite sure what to say.

"Kids today". Vanessa massaged her head with extreme boredom as she watched the little discussion the teenagers in her order had.

"Are we going to fight?!" Luck appeared on lightning and struck Natsu and Magna without warning as he electrocuted them both suddenly to everyone's surprise.

Asta and Noelle cried out in agitation as Natsu and Magna's hairs rose and shook in shock as electricity surged through their bodies.

Vanessa sighed wearily as she looked at the paralyzed Magna and Natsu. "Luck, don't tell me because Natsu is a fire wizard you're going to bother him too," she said tired and let out a sigh. Without wasting any more time, she quickly took a sip of wine.

"Hmph, you'd better not make any noise or I'll kill you", said the annoyed Gouache before looking again at the picture of his sister as blood fell from his nostril.

"Anyone else want to eat?!" Charmy asked as she stirred a dough.

After a few seconds, Magna was the first to come out of shock, being somewhat accustomed to Luck's teasing and games. He glared into the eyes of a mocking Luck in the sky with mocking motions.

"Bastard!"

Magna quickly pulled out his flaming Grimoire as fireballs were created on his baseball bat. Natsu had a sinister smile as his arm went up in flames and he was ready to attack.

No one had ever hit him like that with his guard down.

Just as they were about to attack the Mocking Luck, the front door exploded into thousands of pieces as dust invaded the dining room. In pure, terrifying silence, Yami walked around with a bored, penetrating look on his face as he watched everyone instantly calm down when he entered. In search of a person, he looked at Magna before giving him an order with a gesture.

"Come on, Magna".

Noelle, Natsu and Asta blinked in confusion when Yami appeared and suddenly gave Magna an order.

The Black Bulls' fire mage quickly got serious and nodded before walking up to Yami and forgetting the fight he had with Luck.

The tense air disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Asta asked too confusedly. The door closed when Yami and Magna left and he focused his gaze on his companions.

"I don't know". Natsu shrugged his shoulders and calmed down after Yami came in and sat down again. Charmy went over to them and put food on everyone's plates for almost everyone's hunger.

"Sure to a mission," Vanessa comments amidst yawning and a burp. Natsu rolled his eyes as his mouth opened in shock at the sight of his crimson-tinged cheeks.

 _"She's already drunk...?"_ he thought in dismay, before shaking his head and starting to eat again.

* * *

A day had passed since what had happened in the dining room. At that moment, Asta, Noelle and Natsu were sitting in front of a Yami with his typical cigarette in his mouth as he let out smoke. Magna was at the side with a wild smile on his face.

Natsu was looking down as his features showed confusion. With his arms on his hips, he was staring at his cigarette-addicted captain while raising one eyebrow. His clothing was the same as always, just a pair of black pants with boots of the same color, but this time, he had a white towel on his shoulder while sweat drops fell from his forehead. His black muscle, unlike Yami who had a white one, was somewhat dirty and covered in sweat. And don't forget the black bulls' robe on top of this one.

"So... do you want us to clean up your mess...?"

"Sure," Yami replied before raising an eyebrow as he looked at the damaged clothing of his new recruit. "What were you doing today? You're a little dirty".

Natsu dropped his arms at his side in dismay. Then he blinked multiple times at his captain when his question echoed in his mind. "Oh, right. I was training some spells".

"What?! A spell?!" Asta asked with stars in his eyes as he stepped into Natsu's personal space with excitement and euphoria.

Noelle only raised a curious eyebrow as Magna blinked in intrigue and Yami just stared.

"Yes and stay away from me..." Natsu sweated a little as he walked away from Asta in giant steps.

"And what is the spell you are practicing?!" Magna decided to be the only person to ask when curiosity won out. Everyone stared at Natsu as he simply stood there with his fallen features.

A sharp grin was etched on his face and he looked at his side suspiciously.

"Well... it's a secret..."

"OHHH, COME ON NATSU, TELL ME!"

"Hey, don't beat yourself up so much!"

"I want to know too!"

"I said it's a secret!"

"NATSU!"

"You guys... **SHUT UP!"**

Immediately everyone was calm and collected when Yami sent his bloodlust to everyone while his magic exploded and made the whole base shake. Yami's nerves were not able to stand the screams of some brats.

 _"Where did I get to?"_ Noelle asked with sweat on her head as she had a dry smile.

"You guys are going to the old man's village and hunt the boars for losing my fucking game..." Yami declared as he touched a cigarette.

"Is that our first mission?" Noelle asked with a trembling eyebrow and laughed sarcastically. "Hunting boar, really?"

"Apparently…" Asta said with a blank look when he calmed down after the fuss he caused.

"Well... **will you go...** " Yami's killer instinct exploded and surrounded the room, scaring off the new recruits. A deadly look was marked on his face and a smile, " **...or will you die?"**

"WE'LL GO!"

They had all shouted immediately as the sweat cascaded from their foreheads.

"Perfect, that's the attitude! Magna will guide you on your way!"

They all nodded firmly and prepared, excited about their first mission as magic knights.

* * *

"So, how are we going to go?"

"I don't know, but it's our first mission! Aren't you excited, Natsu?!"

After Captain Yami informed him about the mission they had to do, they all went to change, or rather to wait for Natsu to get ready to march with them.

Natsu stared at Asta. "Now that you mention it, it's our first mission... but it's just wild boar hunting, we do that at home".

"You were the only one doing it!"

"To emphasize..." all eyes were on Noelle after she spoke. She looked down at the floor a bit crestfallen. "I... am still not able to control my power... I was wondering if it was okay for me to attend..."

"Stupid!" Magna scolded her immediately to her total surprise. Magna pointed to himself. "I'll take over the whole mission. I'm your superior and I'll cover your ass any time!"

"That's so manly!"

"Hehehe, you're going to make me blush, Asta!"

"But how will we get there?" Natsu asked in confusion when he interrupted his conversation. He started looking for someone with his eyes. "Where is Finral? His magic is about space, so he could take us there in an instant".

"That bastard is useless!" Magna roared in annoyance as he shook his head in disappointment. "Now we're going to have to fly around on broomsticks because he never had any in that town!"

Natsu felt something hit him in the belly.

"...F-flight on b-brooms...?" Natsu tensed up and sweated cold as he lost his skin color instantly. His heartbeat reached absurd levels.

"Magna-sempai", Asta commented and raised his hand to get his attention. "But I don't know how to fly on a broom".

Noelle nodded in agreement. "Neither do I".

"...Huh...?" Magna was outraged and grabbed Asta's shirt violently as he waved it. "What do you mean you can't fly on broomsticks?! What kind of magic knights are you?! It's the easiest thing in the world!"

"I don't have any magic!" said Asta honestly without flinching from Magna's wiggling.

"I can't control my power yet. I don't know how you can't understand, are you stupid or something?"

"Who are you calling stupid?!"

Natsu was massaging his belly with sweat, his spine was shaking incredibly every time he thought about the killing machines. But then, he had the urge to look at Noelle with a raised eyebrow because of what she said.

"Now that you mention it," Natsu spoke to Noelle, fully recovered and capturing all her curiosity as Asta and Magna argued. "You have a giant amount of magical power that I didn't see in many people, maybe that's the reason why you can't control your power and it gets so hard. Do most royals have that problem or is it just you?"

Noelle looked at Natsu in shock. "I'm o-obviously royalty, p-peasant!" Noelle blushed completely and stammered with embarrassment before looking at the floor a bit uncomfortably. "Honestly... I'm the only one in my family who can't really control his power..."

Natsu smiled, "That means your potential is better than theirs!" Natsu congratulated her with a bright smile as he tapped her on the back for her embarrassment.

A crimson red glowed brightly on Noelle's cheeks. "O-obvious that I have p-potential, pink-baka!"

A stake was driven into Natsu's head comically after the insult as he stared blankly at Noelle.

Noelle only looked to her side, completely ignoring Natsu's dead eyes along with an accompanying snort, but slowly her lips rose up in a small smile.

When reality hit him, Natsu was about to reply in total disgust, but Magna interrupted him with a loud cry to the seven heavens.

"I have no choice but to take you all on My Baby!" Magna said with a big smile and his eyes fell on an almost sick Natsu. "And I don't think you need a ride, do you?

"I get really dizzy and I can't levitate in that shit".

"..."

"..."

"All of you are really useless," Magna declared and had a big drop of sweat as he watched the new recruits who just stared at him.

They simply said nothing and only looked at Magna.

Sighing in defeat, he massaged his temples before giving a wild smile. "Looks like I'll have to take you all in My Baby!"

Asta blinked. "Wait, Baby? What's that?!" Asta asked with stars in his eyes. He was too interested to see what that "Baby" was.

"Hehehe, just follow me out, she'll be waiting for you!"

Everyone looked at each other confused by Magna's euphoric statement before they found themselves shoulder to shoulder with no alternative. They followed him outside and their eyes opened wide when a broom came from the sky.

"She's Crazy Cyclone!"

Crazy Cyclone is a flying broom that has the appearance of a bull skeleton in which it has a bull's skull with sunglasses as a headdress. It has a purple coat and rib bones on its sides.

"WHOAAAA, SHE'S BEAUTIFUL!"

Magna laughed in shame at Asta's scream as he scratched his nose with his finger.

"That's the killing machine I have to get on...?" Natsu asked quietly with terror in his voice.

"So lame..." Noelle openly gave her opinion regardless of others.

Magna snorted insulted. "Girls don't have good taste in art apparently".

Noelle frowned. "So lame!" Noelle said tenderly to Magna's heartbreaking and painful cry.

Meanwhile with a pink haired boy, Natsu had a very suspicious look on his face as he looked around, his eyes suddenly became sharp as crystals.

 _"I think it would be okay if I ran away while they were talking to each other,"_ Natsu thought genuinely with a frightened, forced smile. Drops of sweat fell from his chin as he took small steps while trying to escape.

"WELL, WE'RE LEAVING, TADPOLES!"

Natsu was suddenly dragged and grabbed by Magna when he saw that he was trying to escape from Captain Yami's order. He would forcefully sit him down while Natsu's shoulders fell in pure defeat. Natsu was seated behind Magna and he passed the girl Noelle where she was crossing her arms and with a nice scowl.

"We are leaving!" Asta shouted euphorically and happily as he celebrated with stars in his pupils. He was behind the princess as she only looked at him out of the corner of her eye with curiosity.

"AND HERE WE GO!"

And so, they took off into the clear blue sky where the people of the Kingdom of Clover would surely be embracing the hot day. Only a few cries of terror were heard and others of excitement when they finally disappeared over the horizon.

* * *

Magna was confused.

The journey through the heavens was one of the most tragic and disastrous events he ever had at the wheel. It almost ended with Asta's death and Natsu's fainting as he almost threw up behind his back and on his Crazy Cyclone to his disgust and terror.

_Mental note: Never let Natsu ride your baby again._

He never thought he would be so weak in that rare aspect of a Magic Knight.

But despite that, something weirder is happening right now.

He thought it would be fun to watch the new recruits fight and run for their lives in their first encounter with the wild boar, but he never imagined what his eyes would witness.

Instead of escaping from the wild boars with their tails between their legs, Asta was actually hunting them like a professional in the art of trafficking.

Super weird.

He had already defeated a few pairs very easily. The boars had injury marks on their weakest and most unprotected points of their bodies.

The boars are actually fighting or running away from him in terror!

He took a deep breath to calm his surprise before looking around.

Natsu had his back supported by the trunk of a sturdy tree with his hands at the back of his head while his feet were stretched out completely in relaxation. His eyes were closed while he took a little nap.

Noelle was beside him, only standing with her arms crossed as she watched Asta make the boars run. She frowned when she saw only Asta screaming with happiness.

"He doesn't have the personality of a hunter, how strange he is..."

Natsu just hummed in response.

Magna heard this and laughed. He walked over to them and also sat on the green grass where Natsu was, only he rested his back on his precious Cyclone.

"You are right, but that makes it more masculine!" Magna exclaimed and laughed out loud as Noelle just rolled her eyes. Magna focused his gaze on Natsu with interest. "Do you also know how to hunt like Asta?

"If I know how to hunt like Asta?" Natsu asked rhetorically as he opened one eye, his jade green glowing brightly. He only had a mocking laugh. "I was the one who taught him how to hunt".

"Huh?" Magna blinked in surprise at his words. He was silent for a while before laughing, "Now it makes more sense, your personality is wilder than Asta, though just as hollow headed!

"Hey! What the hell does that mean?!"

"So... you hunt animals?"

All eyes focused on Noelle after her question. Natsu bowed his head.

"Yes, since I was a kid. Why?" Natsu wondered at her question. His eyes opened when he got the message. "Don't tell me you feel sorry for the hunted animals...?"

"A-Absolutely not!" Noelle immediately said and looked away in shame and anger as she let out an annoying snort.

"Apparently she does..." A great whisper of laughter near Natsu.

Natsu let his arms fall from the back of his head as he settled down and stood up while he tapped his clothes to remove the dirt. A reassuring smile spread on his face as he looked at Noelle's back.

"I only hunt in times of food shortage, just like Asta, we don't hunt for fun".

She did not respond and just let out another snort, making Magna and Natsu laugh.

"I'm done!"

Asta appeared in front of his fellow commanders with a pyre of wild boar completely defeated behind him.

Magna stood up and whistled something impressed by the number of animals. "You really showed off, Asta!"

"Thank you, thank you!" Asta was embarrassed and scratched his head with his demonstration hand.

"Well, now let's go to Suassy Village and we can have a great feast!" Natsu said happily as he put a boar on his shoulder and when he was about to walk, he stopped and stared in a certain direction with a scowl.

Magna noticed this. "What's the matter, you bastard, can't you carry that?" Magna scoffed, but fell silent when Natsu simply kept looking in one direction. Magna decided to look where Natsu had his attention and raised his eyebrow when it was just an ordinary tree.

"It's nothing," Natsu finally declared, but he still had a scowl on his face. He began to walk towards where the village was, worrying others.

Magna shook his head before cutting behind Natsu. "Hey, wait, I am the leader of the group, I have to lead the way, it's me!"

Magna and Asta followed Natsu's example and also put a wild boar on their shoulders, except that Asta put two on to train his body on the road.

After walking along a path far from civilization, Magna approached Asta with a strange look on her face while whispering in her ear.

"Don't you think your brother acted strangely at that moment?"

Asta blinked in surprise. His gaze centered on Natsu's back, Asta only laughed a little. "Well, now that you mention it, I've rarely seen him make a serious face, but I don't think it's that important really.

"If you put it that way," Magna shrugged without grumbling. "Besides, he says he taught you how to hunt, not that it's so surprising, but hunting wild boar is a bit strange in abandoned villages..."

"Oh, he said that, Magna-sempai?!" Asta asked and shouted with shock at Magna's statement. A small, thin smile spread across his face. "It is not very common in our village either, only that we had to learn when we were short of money and could not buy food". Asta said too melancholy as he looked up at the sky and laughed quietly.

"O-oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to relive painful memories," Magna said somewhat nervously as he apologized from the heart.

Asta shook his head. "No, no, no, don't worry, Magna-sempai, it happened a long time ago!" Asta said firmly not wanting the atmosphere between them to be filled with sadness and gloom.

Magna was only silent, but a bright smile appeared on his delinquent face. "You are right, one should not be sad about things of the past, one should leave it where it is and move forward" He raised his fist to the sky with a shout.

"OH, YOU ARE TOO RIGHT, MAGNA-SEMPAI!"

Noelle, who was walking near them, had a drop of sweat falling from her head when she looked at her superior and Asta celebrating as if absolutely nothing had happened. Honestly, she did not understand their attitudes.

"Hey, hey, Magna-sempai, and why did you become a magic knight?!" Asta asked too curiously.

Magna laughed, "Oh boy, the chief of the village we're going, he instructed me to join the magic knights".

"Then he had to be very strong!"

"No doubt about it!" Some nostalgic memories enveloped Magna for a second. "Whenever I caused terror in his village, he beat me up again and again!"

"You sound like a criminal..."

"That's amazing!"

"You said it, Asta!" Magna ignored Noelle's comment and gave Asta a good look with laughter. "I heard that in his prime, he had so much magical power to aspire to be a Magic Knight. Even though he never became one, he proposed that I enter the magic knight exams and thanks to him I am here!"

"Sounds like a good man," Noelle said with a nice smile.

Magna nodded in agreement. "Hell yes, he was the one who congratulated me the most when I became a magic knight. After Captain Yami, he is-

"What the fuck is that?"

Natsu's dismayed and confused voice took the three Black Bulls members out of their funny conversation. When they looked ahead in confusion, the eyes of all three opened wide as they reached the end of the path as they stared in confusion at what was in front of them.

The Saussy village was surrounded by a giant curtain of fog covering everything in its path and blocking their view. The confusion increased even more when they understood that it was not normal fog, but magic created by someone.

"Wow, that's a big fog!" Asta whistled in shock as he held a hand to his forehead.

Noelle rolled her eyes. "It's not normal fog, it's made of magic, stupid!"

"That's cooler!"

"No, it's not!" Noelle replied with a squeal.

"I have a bad feeling..." Magna said totally serious and paranoid while biting his lower lip. He threw the boars off his shoulder into the grass roughly.

"The feast is cancelled," Natsu declared firmly as he threw the wild boars as well as Magna to the ground and began to walk towards the gates of the villages with quick steps. His eyes shone crimson red and maliciously. "I think we'll have to cancel someone else's party".

"This gives me a headache..." Noelle sighed as she looked up and observed the size of the mist. "Even if we can get in, I doubt very much that we could get through all that fog".

Magna nodded in agreement to Noelle's information and turned his gaze to Asta when they finally reached the gates. "You, cut the mist with your sword!"

"Huh?" Asta pointed to himself before he shook his head. "But swords can't cut through mist! Don't be ridiculous!"

Magna was enraged. "Yours does, you idiot! That sword can cut through any magic!"

A light bulb was lit inside Asta. "OH, YOU'RE RIGHT!" Asta's eyes shone brightly as his Grimoire flew into the sky. A sword was held by Asta as he swung it and successfully cut through the mist. Asta shouted with joy. "TAKE THIS, THIS AND THIS!"

"I think he got too excited..." Noelle had a drop of sweat and a nervous laugh coming out of her throat as she watched Asta reverse the mist.

"That smug bastard," Magna commented and shook his head with a funny smile.

Natsu, who was walking near Magna at a snail's pace, stopped when his senses were triggered by the skies and quickly began to inspect his surroundings with caution and suspicion.

 _"This amount of magic,"_ Natsu thought with surprise as he could feel a magical spell from close by. His magic sprang from his extremities. _"This is no ordinary villager's magic!"_

When Natsu stopped, he also caused Magna to stop. He raised a dismayed eyebrow. "What the hell are you doing, stopping..."

Without wasting any more time, Natsu broke the floor with a powerful burst as he silenced Magna and scared Noelle.

Asta's last sword was able to appreciate what was in front of them. Asta blinked when he saw Natsu pass in front of him, but was then stunned when he saw what was in the sky.

A number of ice crystals were pointing from above to the villagers in the village who looked up with terror in their eyes. They were in a circle as they hugged each other in fear.

Magna lost the color of his skin when he realized what was happening in front of him. Just as he was about to act to save the villagers, he saw Natsu's back in the middle of the air.

Flames surrounded Natsu's body as he burned and broke the crystals after covering the villagers with his blazing fire. They cried out in surprise and terror when a fire struck and rejected all the crystals. Natsu's eyes glowed red as he squatted and looked at the spell caster with a grunt.

"You!" Natsu spat and barked in a harsh tone of fury as his arm exploded into burning fire.

The leader of the villains who were sitting as he looked at his watch looked up and frowned in annoyance. "How dare you mess up my schedule?"

"W...what just happened, Mommy?" asked a frightened boy before he was hugged by his mother in tears.

Magna emerged from the stupor and quickly ran to where Natsu was while checking to see if the villagers were in one piece. After he finished checking, he tried to reassure the people.

"We are Magic Knights! What happened here?!"

Some villagers looked at each other confused and somewhat relieved. "Are you here to save us?"

Asta and Noelle also rushed to the scene of the disturbance. Out of the corner of his eye, Asta could see a person lying on the ground with dangerous injuries and a crying child nearby.

His heart sank.

"Hey, Magna!" Asta caught his attention with alarming despair.

When Magna turned to the place where Asta was pointing with a raised eyebrow, he was speechless when he saw a person known to him on the ground in defeat.

Some memories hit his body like a stake.

"Old man..."

The flames exploded around him before he turned around and looked at the place where the cause of all this was. His frown grew to extreme levels as he pointed a threatening finger at it.

"Was it you, you bastard?! The one who caused all this disaster?!"

He just stared at them. "All of you... will die in three seconds..."

Natsu grunted in annoyance as he watched from the front some guys in white robes covering all their bodies. He was not liking the guys.

There was one who was not dressed like the others and was sitting relaxed, you could tell he was the leader by the amount of magic inside him. His eyes opened briefly when he felt a little killer instinct coming towards him and he understood perfectly. Suddenly, a spell was cast upon them as it carried away his entire step.

"I don't have enough magic to block that!" Magna thought desperately.

"Asta!" Natsu declared and called his brother's attention and without warning, Asta stepped ahead of him as he headed for the spell ready to be reversed. Natsu gave a small sideways smile.

**BOOOOOOOM**

Noelle had to drown out a scream when Asta easily broke the spell with his sword in half while a gusting wind hit everyone's face. Everyone's hands were held to their face.

Asta was silent as he watched from behind to see if the spell had not struck the villagers, after looking around a little and seeing that they were safe, he looked back at the man in front of him with a cold look.

His eyes shone with fury. "I'll kick your ass, you bastard!"

* * *

Natsu remained serene. His face was calm as he only looked around and saw destruction everywhere. The cries were heard from every direction by the little children.

This annoyed him.

His gaze became somber as he looked at the perpetrators. "You really are bastards".

Asta trampled the ground in anger. "How do you do something like this?!" Asta roared with fury. His hand tightened on the handle of his sword.

"Are you magic knights...?" A footman asked with a mocking laugh when he recognized his outfit. "Those cloaks... are of the Black Bulls, the worst order in the kingdom. This will be a piece of cake, hehehe".

"But they managed to break our fog," one snorted angrily. "Are they on a mission?"

The leader of the group of villains looked at his watch and had an empty look. "Black Bulls... huh? The magic knights who don't fit in with the others... will die in five minutes and we will look for what we want..."

"Five minutes?!" Asta roared as he set fire to them. "What do you take us for, you bastard?!"

**"Mist Magic: Illusory Whirlpool of Mists"**

A mist spell was cast on the Anti-Magic boy while the villagers screamed in terror. Asta did not flinch and just kept going.

"Do you really think you can defeat us? Throwing yourself like this will solve nothing! You never get close to Lord Heart!"

"I do not care!"

With a swift sword, Asta disappeared and completely annulled the spell while releasing a warlike roar. The lackeys let out a cry of surprise at the turn of events.

Natsu smiled as he saw the expressions on his face. _"They already have an idea of how their sword works, now it won't be so easy for them!"_

"I'm going to ask you again!" Asta threatened and roared as he pointed the Antimagia sword at her face. "Why did you attack the villagers?!"

"... So you want an explanation," the man whispered under his breath before giving him a cold look. "In this world, this village is in the abandoned kingdom, where peasants and commoners reside... Most of them are abandoned, inferior begetters badly born, their magic is insignificant. They are tool animals. They are trash that makes you waste time, and I must get rid of them as soon as possible…"

Everyone was disgusted and scared by his non-empathetic statement. Natsu clenched his fist so fiercely that drops of blood began to fall from the palm of his hand.

This was bullshit.

"You were able to enter the magic knights thanks to your magic?" He asked seriously and continued, "you only save them because it's your mission... but for you... aren't they just pathetic animals too?"

A tense silence was created in the air as everyone swallowed saliva for his statement.

Asta only increased his grip on his sword while trembling with anger.

"Those people who speak... are the ones I have to protect!" Asta roared with pure determination in his green eyes as he prepared to strike again. Everyone looked at Asta with surprise and admiration.

The man sighed in disappointment at her words before raising his hand ready to kill them all. "I see... die with all those beasts you want to protect".

Asta prepared for the confrontation.

Meanwhile, Natsu looked out of the corner of his eye at where Noelle and Magna were standing, they were on the defensive as they tried to guard the villagers from the spell the

enemy was creating. Magna stepped in behind Asta as he looked for a way to protect everyone.

"Guys..."

Natsu's whisper attracted their attention and they only stared at him in slight confusion when Natsu looked up and his eyes glowed red.

"Take care of the villagers..."

**"Magical Ice and Mist Mix: Prison of the Endless Ice".**

Thousands of crystals appeared in the sky ready to execute everyone without mercy.

"Will they... protect us from this...?" One villager hesitated with terror in his voice.

After some time in silence, the shower of crystals broke the tension and descended at extreme speeds while creating a crazy wind breeze. Everyone shouted in fright as Magna prepared to counterattack like Asta, but suddenly a rain of fire suddenly exploded and hit exactly each crystal as it burned in hell.

Everyone blinked when the spell evaporated.

Natsu's toe tapping was heard as the only muffled sound on the battlefield as he stood in front of his brother Asta. His Grimoire was open with hellish flames all around him as the leaves moved vaguely from side to side. Panties of flame fell from the sky like hail as Natsu stared at the leader of the group with coldness, hot smoke coming out of his mouth as he released a puff of smoke.

Asta looked at him in shock when he noticed the presence next to him. "Natsu?!"

The leader of the group groaned inwardly annoyed. "He removed exactly every crystal and effortlessly, apart from not hurting the villagers... He is not a normal magic knight," he thought with annoyance before shaking his head, "but still... it won't work".

"Asta..." Natsu exclaimed, looking over his shoulder. His lips moved in a whisper as he said something to her in silence.

Asta's eyes opened in shock and she looked at Natsu with disbelief, giving him only a small reassuring smile.

"I trust you," Natsu commented before looking away and forward.

Asta was only silent, but a bright smile appeared on his face as he nodded firmly in euphoria.

"What the hell just happened?" Magna asked in dismay after seeing the crystals disappear from the sky like dust. He looked to his sides when he noticed something. "Did what was behind us also disappear?! But how?!"

"I didn't see anything..." Noelle whispered in confusion as she looked at Natsu's back in total bewilderment. Sweat drops slipped down her cheek.

"Hey, bastard, then don't cry when her ass turns to ashes!" Natsu warned wildly and rudely as he clenched his fist in the palm of his hand. The small flames appeared in his hands. His insides could take no more, the urge to fight could not stand him.

"Even if you can repel the attacks, you won't last long," he exclaimed coldly before his magic was activated. "Stop this, magic knights!"

Natsu was alarmed. "Noelle, Magna, we'll be the ones to cover the front, take care of the back!"

After Natsu's statement, a shower of crystals came to Magna and he burnt the crystals with fury. "Don't tell me what to do! Besides, I am your superior!" Magna exclaimed as he began to work hard.

Drops of sweat fell from his face as he looked at Natsu burning crystals easily and Asta destroying them with his sword.

 _"I have no magic left, those guys have the same magic as a magic knight, but the leader must be different!"_ he thought with concern as he looked at the leader and his lackeys, but his gaze focused on Natsu who had only his hand in fire destroying. A wild smile spread on his face. _"I cannot give up now, that would not make me a man!"_ Magna continued and continued to destroy more crystals as he broke through his boundaries.

Noelle was in a bind and in big trouble. She could barely create an attack and fire her attacks on the enemies. They just taunted her as they created more crystals to execute her.

 _"I can't die here..."_ she thought in terror as she tried to channel more magic. Her legs trembled. _"I, a royal... must not die in these abandoned villages!"_

She held back her frustration as she watched her three companions fight bravely from the front.

_"I can only watch and observe..."_

"Onee-san..."

A small hand grabbed her dress as she tapped it. Noelle looked down and was speechless when she saw the tears fall from the bowels of a frightened child.

"Please... save us..."

Noelle bit her lip for her words, but suddenly a power emerged within her suddenly and a light shone within her darkness as she exploded. Her Grimoire opened and moved its leaves as it created a new spell.

_"This child is asking for help... I cannot run away!"_

A quantity of magical power suddenly exploded and completely enveloped the villagers as a barrier of water rose above the others. Everyone looked on in shock as this baffled the battle over the amount of magical power emitted.

Noelle looked up as her eyes filled with determination.

"I AM ROYALTY... AND I BELONG TO THE BLACK BULLS TOO, I WILL PROTECT THESE PEOPLE!"

Everyone looked at Noelle's speech in shock. Natsu just smiled excitedly at how things were going. He couldn't have been happier knowing what was going to happen.

_"Perfect, Noelle! You gave us the opportunity we wanted from the beginning!"_

Asta realized this too, and then he shot out to where the leader was who was still in shock from seeing the defensive spell created. The beast stalked its prey.

"I have no magic," Asta came closer to him rather than strike a direct blow at his belly with the tip of his sword. "BUT I WILL STILL DEFEAT YOU!"

Blood was spat from the leader's mouth as he felt the burning in his belly from the recent blow. All the subordinates saw it with surprise.

"Did he hit it?!" Noelle asked hopefully inside the magical barrier she created along with Magna, but her eyes had to quickly follow a pink blur that disappeared where Natsu was.

"Where did the bastard go?" Magna asked and cried out in surprise.

Meanwhile with Asta, he growled when he saw that he was not at all shocked by his attack. His eyes were fixed on his own feet as the drops of sweat fell from the effort.

 _"He used his ice magic to waste my opportunity?"_ Asta thought with a tone of surprise about how he had ruined his plans strategically, but slowly his lips rose to form a smile on his toned face as he laughed quietly.

The leader had blood streaming from his lips as he was unmoved by the recent blow. His magic began to flow from him to kill Asta. "Your sword may be able to erase magic, but you are still a simple-

A thirst for blood hit and filled the air as the words slipped down his throat and fell into the endless void. Terror struck his being for the first time and fear frightened him so much that he lost his skin color. The leader let out a piercing cry that hit the air as a hand grabbed his head while the flames suddenly burned his entire face.

Everyone watched in terror as Natsu's figure grabbed the leader's head as a hellish fire erupted from it.

 _"I can feel the fire from in here... what the hell…?"_ Magna thought with surprise as he saw the bright light from outside.

 _"But when?!"_ Noelle thought incredulously as she staggered and tried to analyze the situation with every evidence and moment that occurred in the battle.

From outside of Noelle's defensive spell, Natsu had a cheeky smile and burst out laughing. I had been waiting for this moment for a long time and it was finally happening.

Natsu looked over his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Asta, I wanted you to catch the last blow, but this bastard is harder than you look!"

Despite the apologies, Asta only smiled enormously with happiness when the figure of Natsu grabbing the man's head appeared before him. Natsu gave him a sharp smile before looking straight ahead in earnest.

_"I wanted to serve my...!"_

**BOOOOOOOM**

A rumble shook the village when Natsu mercilessly smashed the leader's head into the hard cement with flames exploding around him. A tremor was created as a smokescreen flooded the place where Natsu was crushing the leader's head with his flames and blood began to spread on the ground.

Noelle's spell suddenly collapsed when silence invaded again. Everyone was silent and tense as the mist and dust slowly cleared.

Slowly, three figures could be seen from the outside and were inside the smokescreen. When it disappeared completely, everyone opened their eyes in shock.

Asta was on the ground resting while taking a deep breath. He wiped the sweat from his sleeve with exasperation as he let out a relieved sigh. His sword was on the ground as he slowly levitated and returned to his Grimoire.

But the two figures were the most striking to all. Natsu was clutching the head of a destroyed, fainting enemy that they had faced recently, Natsu's factions reluctantly showing when he saw the face of his enemy.

His nose looked broken while his lip was split in half. Blood fell from his forehead and head with third-degree burns, his ears dripped blood from his eardrums, and his shoulder was dislocated and only hung vaguely.

Everyone had to endure a shudder in his spine when Natsu let go and wiped his hands with an innocent smile.

"It's over~!" Natsu exclaimed childishly in an amusing tone, although a small frown was marked on his face as he looked around. "Although a bastard got away from me, I should have been more cautious and not gone without thinking".

Asta looked at him and shook his head with a smile.

The villagers looked on in shock and could not process what was happening. Some simply cried and shouted for joy while they were in the middle of the night.

"W...wait...don't tell me what?!" Magna looked for his enemy's lackeys when he came out of the stupor and what he saw left him speechless.

The three lackeys who were on the level of a magic knight were completely defeated with burns all over the place. Magna had to swallow saliva admiring the speed that Natsu defeated him. Without wasting any more time, he tied the guys up with his fire magic after using the last of his magic. Not understanding very well, he just let out a relieved sigh and laughed out loud.

With the princess, Noelle massaged her arm when she saw Natsu chatting with Asta. Asta only laughed amusingly while insulting the enemy they faced from above.

 _"It was at that time?"_ Noelle asked mentally when she remembered the pink flash. She held her hand to her chin in contemplation. _"Did he... finish them off at that moment...?"_

Magna ruffled his hair with an exaggerated sigh as he looked at the new recruits. _"You had it planned from the beginning, didn't you, Natsu?"_ He thought strangely, but quickly shook his head. Such things did not matter to him at all.

"All right, we won!" He celebrated the seven heavens.

Noelle simply let out an annoying, smug snort as she tossed her locks on her back, but a smile stretched across her face as she watched Asta laugh to the seven heavens.

"Wow, my muscles hurt, damn it! We defeated him and we are commoners, hahaha, ha ha ha!

Natsu rolled his eyes when he had to grab Asta who fell down faintly. He fell completely asleep after the battle he had. Natsu could not blame him, he had an incredible battle and deserved a good rest.

* * *

The end of the day had come, the sun was hiding from the horizon while the last rays were falling. After their first mission, the four magic knights were gathered while the leader and lackeys were completely tied up and surrendered.

Natsu was swinging a red book from his hand while staring at it with suspicion. This book belonged to one of the lackeys he had defeated. Apparently he was a magician of fire. His nose sniffed the book and gave him a good look. This had a good smell to it. He had never had another Grimoire in his hand but his own.

"AHHHH, STOP PINCHING ME YOU BASTARD! AND WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL DAY?!"

Natsu ignored Asta's battle with his pet bird as he pestered him by pecking at its head with a mysterious stone. With interest, he oiled the book again as his eyebrows fell into confusion.

Noelle just stared at it blankly. "What are you doing?"

"Uhmm... I...?" Natsu hummed with a suspicious smile as he ignored Noelle's question and looked at the owner of the Grimoire who was just staring at him silently.

His mouth opened comically when he took a hard bite of the book with the infernal flames.

Noelle let out a scream in total fear of what she saw.

"Uhmm... this... doesn't taste... so bad... Uhmmm"

"Wh-Wh-What the hell are you doing you're eating a G-Grimoire, P-PINK-BAKA?!" Noelle stuttered with round eyes in shock as she watched Natsu eat a Grimoire without flinching. He stared at her as he chewed a few pages with fatigue and sweat drops on his head from her screams.

This crazy scream attracted the attention of the other magical knights and enemies who looked on in bewilderment. Asta was the first to break when the emotion could not be endured any longer.

"WHAT?!" Stars appeared in his pupils when he approached Natsu with pure concern. "Are you eating a Grimoire?! What the hell?! You're going to get sick!"

Natsu bit into the Grimoire's cover as he continued to chew and stare blankly at Asta.

Magna just laughed out loud and shook his arms. "This is fun!"

The owner of the book looked cautiously and curiously at what his own eyes saw. A grunt came from his throat. _"He's really eating my Grimoire... but what's the point? Wait... Don't tell me what!"_

Suddenly, after finishing eating the Grimoire like bread, Natsu laughed aloud as he tapped on his full belly.

"Well, it's been a while since I've eaten, that was exquisit-".

Natsu could not finish his prayer, his eyes opened in surprise when he felt an aura envelop his body. He felt a warmth suddenly flooding every part of his body as the aura became more illuminating. A reddish red exploded and the light rose to the blue sky frightening everyone. Natsu shouted comically without knowing what the hell was going on.

"What the fuck is going on?!"

"How should I know, Bakasta!"

This light that rose to the sky slowly began to descend patiently as it left a strong breeze. The light disappeared and reached the ground, leaving everyone captivated by the view in front of them.

A hot red aura surrounded Natsu's body as he looked at his hands in confusion and constant blinking. His Grimoire opened on its own and moved a few sheets as he began to write quickly.

 _"I knew it!"_ The owner of the Grimoire opened his eyes in surprise as small wolves made of fire began to emerge from the ground and stood elegantly. Drops of sweat fell from his chin and forehead. _"That bastard took over... one of my spells!"_

Natsu was quietly delighted as he watched with a raised eyebrow the animals in front of him, they just looked at him while waiting for an order from their owner.

"WH-WH-WHAT IS THIS?!"

With lightning speed, Asta approached and looked at Natsu's animals with interest and tried to touch them, but ended up burning. He looked at his brother in shock. "How long have you had this spell?! Is he the one you spoke to us about?!"

"What the fuck?" Magna whispered in surprise as he looked at the wolves in confusion. He could feel the amount of manna that was wrapped around these animals and it was great.

Noelle had a little blush. "They're kind of cute..."

Natsu blinked in bewilderment when he was able to grab his Grimoire. His eyes opened when he read what the page said.

 _ **Guardians of the Fire Dragon**_ , a spell that allows you to summon certain guardian animals and fellow fighters. They regenerate and will re-emerge through your mana, if your mana runs out, they will disappear, or if you want to sever the connection with them. You can summon an exact number because of the control you have over mana.

"... I...created a spell by eating someone else's book…?" Natsu asked himself aloud with a wild, excited smile as he tapped his cheek. His eyes returned to the Grimoire when he read the last part, listening to the description, and noticed that his mana was connected to the animals and slowly fading from his body. Natsu cut the connection with the animals and they disappeared in panties of fire. Natsu sighed and scratched his head as he looked at the owner of the Grimoire he ate. "You had this power and you didn't even use it... Is there a reason?"

The owner of the old Grimoire just stared at him silently. "I lose a lot of manna using it... it's useless".

"Hmmm, I see..." Natsu massaged his chin, analyzing his statement while looking at the sky.

"I don't understand anything at all," Asta commented with smoke rising from his head as Noelle still nodded in a deep blush after watching the cute animals disappear. Asta clenched her fists with stars and approached Natsu with a bird resting on her head.

Natsu stopped his thoughts and looked at his brother. "Hmmm, what is it?"

"Let me see the spell!"

Natsu rolled his eyes when Asta snatched his Grimoire from his hand and began to analyze it letter by letter. Noelle just bowed her confused head from her position.

Natsu bowed his head as well when he received a serious, somber glance from the bird above Asta's head. She grimaced. "This bird doesn't give me a good feeling..."

Suddenly, steam rose from Asta's head as it alarmed Noelle. He looked foolishly at Natsu. "I didn't understand anything that was written! He looks too much like my Grimoire!"

Natsu smiled mockingly. "Bad luck~!"

Snatching his Grimoire now from the hands of Asta, he intertwined them by his fingers as he hid it in his little Grimoire bag. A sad smile dawned on Natsu's face. _"You will never understand what it says if you do not speak the language of my world..."_

"Hmph, whatever, we have to ask these bastards something," Magna commented as he walked towards them. He really didn't want to know how the fuck Natsu got that power. His finger was pointed at the leader in anger. "Now tell me who the hell are you and what do you want?!"

The leader who was bound by Magna's magic only looked at him before declaring. "No, you cannot..."

A magical power suddenly emerged, alarming the magic knights and the villagers.

 _"He had a magic item inside him?"_ Magna thought with surprise as he took a step backwards.

**"Ice Magic: Ice Burial!"**

Natsu covered his eyes with his forearm when a spell was executed with power. Moving his hand away from his face, his teeth grinded as he clenched it tightly, immediately realizing that it was happening in front of him.

The three subordinates and the leader turned into glass before it broke into thousands of pieces leaving an uncomfortable silence in the air.

"Did they... destroy themselves?" Magna asked furiously as he watched the place where they died. _"They swore serious loyalty to someone! These bastards had guts!"_

"Why?!" Asta thought in terror and anger as he clenched his fists. His body didn't stop shaking for a second. "You idiots... what do you think life is?"

Noelle just looked on in shock.

Natsu watched silently and in shock as his mouth was briefly opened by the shock. Letting out an overwhelming sigh as he shook his head in surrender, he looked up at the sky with his arms crossed, avoiding the view.

_"I think I ... have no right to say anything ..."_

* * *

The night hit the sky like a brand new punching bag. After witnessing the self-destruction of those who caused Saussy's destruction, the magic knights belonging to the Black Bulls returned to the base in a somber way.

The interaction between Yami and his recruits was uncomfortable and tense, but it was something that the magic knights should be prepared for without remedy. They could only wish peace in the other world to the man who courageously gave his life to protect his village. And besides, Natsu learned that there was a kind of greeting between magic knights, which brought back beautiful memories.

After that, the day ended and everyone decided to go to sleep, except for two people who were staring.

Natsu was looking calmly at the person in front of him.

"Here, this is your reward".

Natsu grabbed a bag full of coins with curiosity while he could feel the amount of weight. He looked at his captain in confusion. "All this for me?"

Yami blew smoke as he pushed his precious cigar away. "The pay was supposed to be for tomorrow, but the Wizard King himself wanted to give you your payment first. Don't ask me why".

"King Wizard?!" Natsu shouted in disbelief as he opened his eyes and took a step backwards. "The same Wizard King?! The strongest man in the whole Kingdom?!"

Yami scratched his head as he let out an annoying snap. "Yes, and shut up, it's too late to go screaming".

"Ohh, yes, I'm sorry..." Natsu had a drop of sweat as he apologized.

"Besides, you have a mission assigned for tomorrow".

"A mission?" Natsu blinked in surprise and was somewhat confused, "What kind of mission was assigned to me?"

"I have no idea, but the heir to the Ignis family wanted to use you as a bodyguard to take him to the kingdom of the heart along with another of the nobility," Yami explained before giving his cigarette a taste and proceeding beforehand. "And also that you would attend this mission along with the golden dawn, so get ready for tomorrow, brat".

Natsu recognized the name of the squadron instantly and opened his mouth in surprise before straightening his back and scratching his chin while muttering. "So, I'm going on a mission with the squad where Yuno is... Now that I think about it, I didn't hear any news about him... how will he be doing?"

"Stop mumbling, it's creepy," Yami said with a scary look as he grabbed Natsu's head for his comical scream. Releasing it when he got bored, Yami broke through and walked away with one hand raised as he said goodbye. "Don't sleep well, you little brat".

 _"This is how you treat your Magic Knights?!"_ Natsu thought in pure shock from the ground as he watched Yami's back disappear into the corner. With a sigh he got up from the floor and put the money in his pocket as he frowned and began to walk. "Another mission? I don't mind, but I have a bad feeling about this..."

Passing by his brother Asta's room, his senses were activated as he stopped suddenly, his nose moved with curiosity and suspicion as he wrinkled his face. Then, Natsu decided, instead of going to sleep in his room, he preferred to go outside and look for a certain individual.

The wind was blowing the branches off the trees as it hit the window in process. A certain small animal was trying to sleep while ignoring the snoring of a certain person sleeping in a bed, but suddenly, he felt something hit a branch nearby and opened her eyes. Her eyes glowed in confusion when she saw the imposing figure looking down from above as a black cape moved frantically in the breeze created by the wind.

"I don't feel any manna coming into your little bird body, but my smell would never fool me," the figure whispered as he crouched and sat on the branch lazily. The bird opened its eyes even more with terror and disbelief when it never imagined one of these cases. A smile spread on Natsu's face. "Come on, don't be embarrassed, tell me who the hell you are, human, or a demon, I'd like to talk with you for a while... you don't have anything else to do, do you?"

Today was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the chapter.
> 
> The chapters won't come out as often because I started school online and it's really annoying hahaha, so it's going to take longer than it took to upload a chapter. This chapter had about ten thousand words with the author's notes and the answers, so it's like nine thousand in LOL history. I also felt like you will find me writing a chapter of Gohan in Fairy Tail... god, that's crazy, I have to rewrite that fanfiction.
> 
> Well, that's it.
> 
> If you like it, write a comment leaving your ideas and criticisms, thanks.
> 
> Goodbye!


	6. Revelation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all very much for commenting!
> 
> Writing this story makes me happy and receiving your comments lights up my day. Simply thank you.
> 
> Talk about of the story, the chapters of the fanfic are getting too long.
> 
> Do you want me to shorten it?
> 
> I'm thinking of writing 4-5 thousand words so it doesn't feel forced. I don't know, I like to write, but there are times when ideas go away from halloween haha.
> 
> I don't want you to lose interest, but I know that many people lose interest in a fanfiction by reading so many words.
> 
> It's all up to you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Clover or Fairy Tail.

Chapter 6: Revelation!

The tension was stifling. The movement of the branches was the only thing that told her that she was not in a dream and that this was a terrible raw reality... a real raw truth.

He rested his cheek in his palm, let out a loud yawn and smiled amicably. "What's the matter? You can't talk? You're human, aren't you?"

That simple question horrified the bird instantly. The bird tipped its wings upward ready to desperately escape the place.

Natsu quickly shook his head in disappointment at his action. He snapped his fingers sharply attracting its attention while his lips moved upward in a persuasive whisper.

"Arise..."

Before the bird did anything, it felt a stifling air, as a burning crimson fire ruled around it and shot up to the skies. Its eyes opened in terror as its legs clashed with the grass and it began to emerge covered in flames with supremacy. Some wolves roared with force, frightening the bird that looked on in horror. She was intimidated by the amount of mana.

Natsu smiled mockingly as his Grimoire danced near him. "First order: do not let her escape".

They only howled loudly in response as they went into attack mode to follow their boss' order.

The bird looked in despair at the number of wolves on fire. She felt that their feathers were completely wet and a dull sound came from their beaks. She swallowed saliva without being able to do anything, only admiring the amount of manna surrounding the Dragon Slayer.

"I don't want to hurt you," Natsu finally and calmly declared as he relieved the bird in a certain way. A certainly friendly look as he marked his face rose from the branch. His eyes shone with interest. "Let us just have a little talk; even if you cannot speak because of your condition, I will try to make us communicate somehow. I need to know something before I take certain actions that I might regret in the future".

The bird swallowed and just stared at him, still totally suspicious of him.

Natsu dropped his arms in surrender before pointing his finger at his side. "Just follow me".

When Natsu declared, the bird's mind flew a thousand miles an hour as she thought about the possibilities she had. In reality she had none if she thought more deeply, she only had to follow and obey to be saved.

She had a mission and could not die in this place.

She refused with indignation. Her wings fell to her side, but she ended up whistling in response as she lifted her wings and flew around it with annoyance and a scowl.

Natsu smiled as his guards vanished after an order. "I see you have a good brain despite your small head".

She whistled in annoyance.

They walked for a while in silence without saying anything, only letting the wind speak for them. The moon shone above them mercilessly as small gusts of wind crashed into the trees.

Finally arriving at the place where he thought, Natsu laughed.

"Let's sit over here," Natsu ordered calmly as he made his way through some bushes and arrived at a clear spot. A crystal blue river stretched for miles under the trees.

She just flapped her wings and kept on squeaking.

He reached the place where he had planned from the beginning, near the base of the Black Bulls, but not so close.

Natsu observed his surroundings giving a good tasteful look before sitting down. She refused to sit near him and just sat a little further away.

"First things first," Natsu exclaimed bored. His legs crossed. "I have been watching and analyzing you for more than six months since you appeared. I noticed the attraction you had for Asta just as she got his Grimoire. Would you like to explain what was going on between you?"

She did not respond.

Natsu had a drop of sweat. He scratched his cheek nervously. "It's true, it can't speak... I should find a proper way to communicate formally".

He tried to think of a way to make him talk work, but a squeal brought it out of his thoughts.

She whistled loudly. Natsu looked at her when his thoughts were over and focused his gaze on her with a nod.

She used her own wing to point out some branches that were scattered in the grass as toys. She jumped up and down and put a branch in her mouth as she bent down. Natsu bowed his head as he watched her scribble on the ground with the branch without quite understanding what she was trying to imply, and after a while his eyes opened.

Natsu understood perfectly what she was trying to do, although he did so with difficulty, Natsu read slowly.

_"What... do you... want...?"_

A drop of sweat runs down Natsu's head before a vein explodes on his forehead. "That's my question! I want to do who the hell you are!"

She simply blinked in response.

"Tell me your name," Natsu ordered coolly as small panties of fire surrounded him and wolves began to emerge from the ground, alarmed the bird, "now".

She dropped her wings and an annoying whistle was heard coming from her.

Natsu raised an eyebrow when she began her abstract writing. He briefly opened his eyes when she finished and showed him what was in front of him. Natsu read.

"Se... Secre...? Is that your name? Secre?"

Natsu questioned with his eyes.

The bird called Secre whistled and Natsu hummed in understanding. "I see, now explain to me why you were following Asta..."

She looked at him for a while before looking at the earth and looking at him again in discomfort.

Natsu understood perfectly what she was trying to say and sighed wearily as he massaged his temples. "Yes, this will take a while, but still, please continue. And besides, I want to know if you are human..."

Sacre let out an annoying whistle of suspicion as she began trying to write again after years.

A wolf covered in flames made his way to where they were and made his way into Natsu's lap as he watched Secre's movements with a grunt. Natsu stroked his head with a scowl as he watched Secre try to write with the branch.

This will take quite a while.

* * *

"WHERE IS NATSU?!"

"Hey, stop yelling, how the hell should I know where he is?!"

"Is anybody hungry?!"

"Even the cute little bird is gone..."

Asta was amazed today, since he got up from his beautiful and comfortable bed, he did not see Natsu anywhere on the base, not even the others knew where they were when he asked them.

"Was he kidnapped?!" Asta wondered in horror when the thought struck him, his body was strained by the possibilities in his mind.

Yami released smoke from his cigarette and lazily turned the page of his diary. "If that were the case, it would be a real disappointment".

"Mr. Yami is right!" Magna raised his voice in anger. "And besides, I don't think they could kidnap that pink bastard, that guy is too strong!" Magna recognized the magical power of his fire magic partner with a wild smile.

"Talking about Natsu," Vanessa was the new voice that joined the conversation and commented, her finger raised to explain. "The magic investigation department is examining what the criminals left behind after they were defeated. That pocket watch he left behind is considered valuable. They may be royalty or dissidents".

"I don't care about that," Yami said bored, surprising others. He stood up and raised his hand, showing a star-shaped item. Everyone opened their eyes and Yami just smiled, "As a reward for his actions, the Wizard King himself has rewarded us with a star!"

"WHAT?!"

"THE SAME WIZARD KING?!"

"WHOAAAAA...! Wait, a star?!" Asta looked at his side in pure inner confusion. "What is a star?!"

"You get excited and you don't know what it is?!" Magna's voice resounded super angry as he stirred Asta in the air holding his shirt.

Vanessa laughed over her hand. "The magic knights compete with each other to see how many stars they can get. Currently the golden dawn is the one at the top with 70".

"70?! That's a lot!" Asta shouted in shock, everyone nodding in agreement, except Noelle who just snorted.

"With this," Yami whispered quietly, he released the star from his hand as it began to fly to a board attached to the wall. A golden light illuminated the base and the star was completely glued to the board. Yami smiled and shouted: "Great, with this, we only have 30 negatives!"

"WHAT?! 30 NEGATIVES?!" Asta shouted and asked incredulously as he took a step back.

"You know, if we hadn't destroyed the city on that mission..." Vanessa said between sighs.

"Perfect, now we are closer to the bastards of the Golden Dawn!" Magna exclaimed happily.

Yami suddenly started looking for an item among his clothes and ended up grabbing a bag of coins. "Oh, I forgot, the pay of the month".

Asta simply stared at it blankly as a bag rested in his hand as did Noelle. His eyes glowed with surprise and disbelief as he glanced at the amount of money. "WOW, MONEY!"

"It's very little..." Noelle whispered honestly. Asta listened to her and looked at her in shock.

"Too little?! With this I can buy more than thousands of tatoes!"

Noelle raised an eyebrow. "ta-what...?"

"It's a Hage potato, they have the best and weirdest taste in the world!" He explained quickly.

"It sounds awful..."

"Come on, come on, don't fight," Vanessa winked before laughing. "Congratulations on your first paycheck! This means you can go shopping in the capital city. I'm available. Do you want a ride?"

Asta opened his eyes. "The capital city-?"

**BOOOOOM**

Asta and all the others left all their activities aside when the main door simply burst into flames. Everyone blinked in confusion and certainly in alarm as a strong curtain of wind and`dust hit the base.

Slowly, they saw a figure through the dust.

Yami smiled beatifically, spewing smoke from his cigarette as he turned the page of his diary.

"I thought you left with your tail between your legs... you remember your mission for today, don't you, brat? Don't disappoint me."

They all turned to their captain and saw him surprised, not understanding what mission he was talking about.

A chuckle was heard from the smoke.

"...Yes..."

The smoke evaporated showing Natsu's figure, he scratched his eyes sleepily as the earmuffs became present. The door was completely destroyed while a familiar black bird slept on Natsu's head, his smile lengthening as he struck his fist with the palm of his hand.

"I never say no to a mission".

"WHAT?!"

Asta was the first to come out of the shock of the presentation, he broke the floor in surprise as he watched Natsu with interest from head to toe.

"Where the hell were you?! Wait... is that the bastard bird that was chasing me?! Was it with you the whole time?!"

Natsu looked down and simply rolled his eyes when Asta shouted in his face.

"Aww, how cute~" Vanessa held her hand to her cheek with a crimson blush as she looked at Natsu charmingly with the bird in her hair.

Noelle also nodded with a blush as she looked at the beautiful bird.

"You seem to have woken her up," Natsu declared with a drop of sweat when he felt a furious peck on his head. He could feel a scowl on the bird for some reason.

"You didn't answer us, you bastard!" Magna shouted in total indignation, he walked over and pointed a threatening finger at him. "You have to let Mr. Yami know where you are going! You can't just leave without warning! Remember you are a magic knight!"

"O-Oh, yes, I'm sorry," Natsu said in total sorrow, scratched his neck briefly as he began to think of a suitable explanation. "I was simply looking around in the morning, I was also practicing the spell I had told you about, you remember that, don't you guys?"

"Spell?" Vanessa blinked, Noelle just nodded her head.

"I don't remember much."

Magna put his fingers on his chin while massaging. "Now that you mention it, I remember something about a spell of yours from the other day."

Pupils glowed in Asta's eyes when he remembered, too. "Oh, yes, me too! You must show me one of your spells, Natsu!" Asta replied happily.

Noelle rolled her eyes. "But you don't have magic..."

"AHHH, NOELLE DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT!"

"But it's the truth, bakasta!"

Yami laughed a little as he lit another cigarette.

"If it has nothing to do with Marie, I don't care about the salmon head," Gauche said from the sofa, annoyed by all the noise. Grey let out smoke from his mouth and Gordon whispered something from afar.

"La!" Charmy mixed ingredients as she continued cooking.

Natsu simply stared blankly at Gouache as a vein grew on his forehead, but before it exploded, the smell hit Natsu so hard that it made him stagger, but for the first time, he tried to fight off the feeling of hunger with a quick nod. His eyes focused on all his smiling companions. _"I think I at least avoided some questions and suspicions of them,"_ Natsu thought calmly as his eyes grew dark and his jades faded and rejected any light. _"I really have to keep my suspicions down for now."_

His eyes went down to the place where Asta's Grimoire was resting with caution, he squinted while his nose wrinkled at the smell.

This... was a real headache.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Did everything you said really happen, or are you just a crazy woman who got trapped in the body of a bird who wants to play with my mind?!"

Natsu was burning with pain.

Smoke was coming out of Natsu's head with exaggeration. His brain cells were slowly burning as he tried to contemplate what he had read.

Although details were scarce because Secre refused to give much information, it was still too much for his head without general schooling. However, that did not detract from understanding absolutely nothing.

"Let me conclude this," Natsu declared with his finger raised. "Is the statue above the demon's head really the first true Wizard King who died fighting the demon that was IN REALITY a leader of other races called Elves, not that he was turned into a demon by a TRUE DEMON?"

She simply whistled in response, causing Natsu to have more steam in his head.

"If Lucy were here it would be easier to understand..." Natsu said with a tired, melancholy sigh. Noticing that Secre had bowed her head in confusion, he waved his hand casually.

His finger tore the tip of his chin sparse with facial hair as his frown grew.

This was strange.

According to what was said, she was a human who ended up becoming an Anti-Magic bird because of a forbidden spell. She didn't explain much, nor was writing with a branch on the ground easy work for a bird's strength; he had no right to blame her.

Now he could understand how the points of history are intertwined until they reach the place he most desired.

The Grimoire of Asta.

A five-leaf Grimoire, something that he never heard and that almost nobody cared for this minimal detail so peculiar to the amount of clover in this book. A three-leaf Grimoire holds faith, hope and love. The fourth dwells good luck, but the fifth?

What the hell was so special about the fifth?

As previously mentioned, she refused to give much information about the events that occurred; even if her life might be in danger. Secre only mentioned that she cared for and watched over the Grimoire that belonged to the leader of the Elves after he left transformed into a demon, but...

Why does Asta have the Grimoire of the leader of the Elves?

Based on evidence, his mind ran at the speed he thought Lucy would be thinking while his brain cells were doing more work than ever.

Asta's power is Anti-Magic, a power so rare and so exciting that it gave him goosebumps. He had a sword bigger than almost Asta's body, but it smelled disgusting like garbage and was contaminated by the smell of darkness so dark that it impressed him.

A shudder hit him when a light bulb went off in his head. His eyes opened in shock when he returned to reality and looked at Secre with his jaw half open.

"Don't... don't... don't tell me Asta..."

A five-leaf Grimoire that was held by a person who was transformed into a demon. A disgusting and malicious sword that only Asta could control. An Anti-magic sword that only a person without magic can use.

Five blades, evil power, a demon that was an elf, Antimagia, someone without magic...

For some reason, the pieces fit together in his head.

"It can't be..." Natsu whispered in disbelief when he understood everything perfectly. He stroked his chin and Secre looked at him bored as she bowed her head. Nastu tensed and wavered his jaw when he laughed with irony and false amusement. "That means... that... that means... Asta must have a close relationship with a Demon!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"…"

_"...You're smarter than you look, Natsu..."_

"..."

"..."

Natsu had a drop of sweat running down his head when he read the words written by Secret. A streak puckered up on his forehead.

"Now I feel more like eating you," he said in a totally childish way making Secre now have a big drop of sweat. Shaking his head, Natsu looked at Secre amusingly, "How long have you had that written down?" Natsu asked annoyedly with arms folded, but a little proudly that he was called something intellectual.

She whistled mockingly.

Natsu only shook his head with a small smile before yawning for a long time. The sunrise hit the Clover Kingdom with warmth as the sun rose imposingly from the horizon.

Natsu's eyes wavered for a second as sleep almost overtook him. Nodding his head, he looked at his hand as it slowly formed a small fist, his frowning was turned upside down.

He didn't have much manna left.

Although his reserves were abnormally big, he had used almost all his magic to watch over Secre who had tried to escape from him at times. The wolves had already vanished after cutting off his connection when Secre finally refused and followed his orders without a word of protest.

A whistle brought him out of his thoughts. Raising his head where he was looking at his hand, Natsu bowed his head when Secre pointed her wing at what she had written.

_"Now it is your turn. Who are you?"_

…

"Huh...?" Natsu wondered in a confused and hoarse whisper, raised his eyebrow as he fell into a cold, dry silence. Seeing that the bird was still asking for answers, Natsu whistled innocently and rose from the ground with a moan as his back cracked.

Secre noticed that Natsu's eyes were covered by his tufts while he was still styling himself until he finally finished and looked her straight in the eye. She felt the spit fall down her throat when wild, cracked eyes looked at her with a smile.

"You'll have to find that out for yourself".

And with that, Natsu turned around with his hands on the back of his head as he began to walk with giant steps toward the base of the black bulls with mocking whistles.

Secre whistled in shock before leaving her rest area and flying around Natsu with annoyance and loud flapping noises to tell him.

Natsu simply ignored her and continued walking, making a whistle with a melody.

Secre grumbled angrily before blinking multiple times as sleep hit her like a cannon. Releasing her sigh, she flew and fell on Natsu's head causing him to take a surprised leap.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?! When did I give you permission to rest on my head?!"

Secre ignored the annoyed Natsu with her eyes closed as she formed an inner mocking smile.

"You really are a pain in the ass," Natsu thought with a tired sigh, turned to look at the road and started back towards the base at a short pace this time, but this time, he stopped when a feeling and memory turned his stomach.

Secretion blinked as Natsu's walk stopped and she looked down waiting for the cause of reason.

"You know..." Natsu whispered, attracting her attention as he lowered his head.

Secre waited patiently for what to say until he felt a movement in Natsu's shoulder, looking down, he could feel Natsu form a fist.

Secre nuzzled them in confusion over this action before a funny laugh came out of Natsu's mouth for their interest.

"To endure for 500 years without being with your precious ones is an act of too much will... I think I admired you... I wouldn't endure that much...".

Secre opened her eyes with surprise at Natsu's statement. She just remained silent in pure silence as she tried to analyze the words of the Fire Magician. After a cold silence, she whistled and began to slowly close her eyes when Natsu walked again.

She only had one question.

_"What was the reason for saying that...?"_

* * *

"Hey, Natsu, NATSU!

The fire dragon slayer opened his eyes wide when Asta shouted in his face again. Looking around in surprise, he noticed that everyone had returned to their usual duties, except Noelle, Asta and Vanessa.

"You left for a moment. What were you thinking?" Vanessa asked hesitantly as she folded her arms, her breasts enlarged from the pressure as her eyebrow rose.

Asta also nodded bestially out of curiosity when Natsu simply stopped talking and was trapped in a dream for a few moments.

Natsu lost his skin color from embarrassment when he became lost in thought.

Scratching the back of his neck with his hand, a nervous smile curled on his lips as the sweat cascaded down from his forehead. "It was nothing, I just didn't sleep much and got lost hehe".

"Well..." Vanessa was not yet satisfied with Natsu's answer, but she let it go for the moment. A light bulb went off in her head and she smiled happily. "Natsu, would you like to come with us to the capital? I'll take the kids to buy things with their new salary from Captain Yami".

"Capital?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, will you come with us?!" Asta answered and asked passionately, with a bright smile from ear to ear.

"Decide quickly, can't you see we're going to be late? I'm royalty, remember that, I can't be late," Noelle just snorted as she pulled her hair behind her ear.

"Ohh, about that," Natsu hesitated with a chuckle between his teeth. "I have a mission to do... do you know where the Golden Dawn base is...?"

"Base of the Golden Dawn?" Asta asked in confusion. If his mind wasn't failing him, that's the order where his rival is. He and Noelle looked at each other and at the same time shrugged their shoulders with an empty look making Natsu sweat.

"Oh, you don't know?" Vanessa asked in surprise as she massaged her cheek.

All eyes fell on her in confusion.

Natsu snorted in annoyance. "The captain didn't give me any instructions..."

Vanessa giggled. "It's very common to hear that from Captain Yami," she commented dazzlingly before winking at Natsu. "Relax, I know where it is, I can take you there."

Natsu looked at her in shock for saying this, but after all, he gave her a smile. "Yes, please!"

"Magnificent!" Vanessa applauded with a bright, playful smile as she watched the new recruits look at him with a smile. She smiled and shouted.

"We're leaving!"

* * *

_"Fuck, I need to find a way to fly without brooms..."_

Natsu was standing with his head in the cement in the middle of the capital's avenue. Saliva came out of his mouth constantly as his eyes rolled around in a whirl. All the people who were walking, looked disgusted at the magic knight of the Black Bulls who identified him by his black robe.

"Raise your head, pink-baka! You are making us ashamed!" Noelle cried out in shame and annoyed by the attitude of the fire magician. She crossed her arms in anger with a small, hostile blush.

"Come on, Noelle, let it be. It must be an ugly disease," Vanessa tried to calm the royal girl with a smile and a charming wink.

"Hmph, just hurry up we're just wasting time," Noelle sighed wearily as she massaged her head.

Natsu just moaned from the floor in annoyance and pain making Noelle sweat.

"THERE ARE SO MANY THINGS, BUT THEY ARE TOO EXPENSIVE, DAMN IT, I WANT TO BUY THEM ALL!"

From afar, Asta's frustrated voice was heard as he had his head glued to a glass of a civilian stun store, there was also a small bird sleeping on his head. His starry eyes looked at swords more expensive than his own house.

Vanessa just laughed with amusement and Noelle had her eyes rolled back as she watched Asta cautiously.

"Perfect!"

Everyone was shocked when Natsu shouted from the ground and jumped up without any more dizziness. Smiling happily, he looked at Vanessa who only smiled back at him with amusement.

"I think I'll have to go to the Golden Dawn," Natsu commented as his neck cracked wildly and he looked up at the sky just as his eyebrow fell into a frown. He scratched his chin and a question appeared above his head. "If I remember correctly, you said it was near the capital, right?"

Vanessa nodded in confirmation as she rested her hand on the Dragon Slayer's man. "Yes, it's a little far, but I don't think it will take that long; even if you can't fly on a broom".

"You don't have to say it... "Natsu whispered and snorted in annoyance at the pure truth, but smiled after all. "Sounds good!" Natsu shouted all euphoric, turned around as he waved goodbye. "See you later!"

"No, no, not yet~"

Vanessa suddenly approached him and wrapped her arm around Natsu's to his surprise. She winked at him. "You need to buy yourself some clothes, just look at you," she declared with a chuckle as she tapped Natsu's little muscle with her thumb.

Natsu blushed completely with embarrassment as he glanced to his side with a snort and avoided her gaze. "Yes... this is certainly tight..."

She smiled charmingly.

And with that, Vanessa guided the Fire Wizard together with Asta and Noelle to a wizard's clothing store and to the excitement of everyone, except obviously Noelle who was used to these deals.

* * *

Yuno walked through the corridors of the golden dawn with his most typical look marked on his beautiful face.

More than a month ago he had become a magical knight and there was no sign of his rival yet, let alone Natsu.

It was strange, but he let it go.

He wondered how they were doing in this new adventure. Going back to the magic knight duties he had, the missions were not the best, but neither could he despise how easy they were thanks to his power.

He really hasn't done a mission that can be categorized as real.

His eyes wandered a bit when he looked at his fellow knights. Klaus and Mimosa.

A silver-haired man belonging to the nobility of the Kingdom and a royal girl with orange hair.

He was not very surprised by the surnames and how important they were, he was actually in the best order of all and this should be the most common thing around here.

"Do you know what today's mission will be about?" Mimosa's angelic and curious voice broke the ice as her hand covered her mouth to hide her smile.

"Soon Captain Vangenace-sama will be saying, Mimosa," Klaus was the one who commented, arranging his glasses before looking at Mimosa coldly. "You have to be more patient."

Mimosa under the repentant head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, Klaus-san."

"Hmph".

Yuno just watched calmly as the tension hit again after his superior scolded her. Slowly, they walked in pure silence until they reached some giant doors where their captain of order should be.

They knocked and waited patiently for the order. After a few seconds, the affirmation could be heard and they entered the luxurious place where their captain was.

Captain William Vangeance of the Golden Dawn was standing at the top of a staircase. Beneath his mysterious mask, his lips rose upward to mark a serene smile.

"I was waiting for you, you worked hard yesterday, good job".

Immediately, his three gentlemen knelt with their knees in respect.

"Thank you, Captain, all for serving you!" Klaus shouted with euphoria as Mimosa and Yuno nodded calmly.

"That's very good to hear," William exclaimed happily before turning around when two people appeared in the shadows of the base. "As you were informed, you have an important mission; especially Klaus, you must safely take Ignis-san and Salim-san into the heart kingdom."

Everyone looked at the two boys who only had a few self-centered smiles on their faces.

And one remained silent as he made eye contact with the person who had fought in the magic tests. He also noticed that it was Natsu's former opponent standing next to him. With a nod, everyone shouted in order.

"Yes, sir, we will take the mission to success".

"And that's not all," William suddenly declared with a chuckle. "You will also have a partner from another order who was asked by Ignis-san himself to lead the mission. So I hope you will treat him well".

Everyone except Salim and Ignis looked at their captain in confusion when he gave a little information.

Kaiser respectfully arranged his glasses as he looked at his captain for a quick response. This was not in the conversation the other day. "Could you tell us who our partner would be, Captain?"

Yuno and Mimosa also nodded in curiosity as to who the person would be even if they were still kneeling.

Before Wiliam said anything, the back door slammed open, immediately alarming everyone.

Wiliam was the only one who had a little smile waiting for this from the beginning.

_"Normal in your squad, isn't it, Yami-san?"_

The two people next to the captain laughed in his hands with amusement.

However, Yuno and his companions got up with disbelief because of the blow behind them, they were already ready to battle with the threat behind that door; they even had their Grimoires open, but they saw something that completely disconcerted them.

A salmon-colored head appeared with confusion marked on its face alarming everyone. He looked around with raised eyebrows and round jaded eyes.

"I feel the smell of Yuno..." he whispered like a detective, but his eyes opened when he saw his blood brother standing there looking at him in shock. "Oh, there he is, you bloody bastard!"

Yuno's eyes opened wide when he identified the figure in front of him with surprise.

He had the same cut and the same stupid wild smile. He hadn't changed much.

"Hey, you have to knock before you come in, you bastard! Who do you think you are, you commoner?"

A harsh, angry voice was heard behind Natsu.

Everyone in the room bowed their heads in confusion at the voice behind the door.

The dragon Slayer rolled his eyes as he took his head out of the door and returned outside to the confusion of all.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry, but I don't really care," was the only thing heard through the door in a mocking tone.

This made Ignis laugh as he covered his mouth with his hand and Salim the same.

"How rude, you're just a commoner," he replied angrily from the outside.

"Yes, yes, yes, whatever".

"Yuno-san, do you know him?" Mimosa's curious voice drove Yuno away from his thoughts after he lost for a while. She bowed her head nicely without understanding what was going on, she had noticed that he was coming out with at least Yuno's name, so they should have some connection.

Yuno only sighed with exaggeration as he shook his head while his eyes became round. "No, I don't know him".

"What do you mean you don't know me?!"

Natsu shouted from behind the door before opening it while his guide shouted in disbelief behind him.

Natsu's entire body was shown openly to the audience while his eyebrow was furrowed with anger.

Mimosa blinked with interest when the person who apparently knew Yuno appeared with an angry fist

He was dressed in a tight black muscle, perfectly showing his abs; above it there was a black tunic of black bulls with the respective symbol of the order. A crimson belt held tightly a grey trouser with firmness. In his hands were red gloves without tight fingers, but not so tight.

Leaving anger aside when he noticed all the looks on him, he sighed and smiled brightly.

"Yop!" Natsu raised his hand with a funny smile.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

Klaus asked furiously when he understood that he was not a threat, walking furiously towards Natsu and his finger pointed at him in scolding for his actions.

Natsu had a vein about to explode, but he quickly calmed it with a mocking smile when he saw his face. "What do you care about, four-eyes?"

"W-What a vulgarity!" Klaus stuttered, took a step back in surprise after Natsu dropped the bomb. He put his glasses back on and looked at him furiously. "What a total lack of respect you have for a magic knight; but I'm not surprised, you are a Black Bulls after all."

Natsu's teeth grinded in pure annoyance as his magic increased slightly.

Mimosa noticed the increase in magic and quickly became frightened and tried to end the dispute.

"Excuse me," Mimosa interrupted and quickly walked over to where Natsu was, attracting his and Klaus' attention. She smiled politely. "My name is Mimosa Vermillion, I hope we don't get along well..."

Mimosa immediately fell silent with embarrassment and blushed when she could not tell what Natsu's name was.

He looked at her in confusion and bowed his head. "Hey, do you have a fever or something?"

She blushed even more with a totally crimson glow, Mimosa began to move her hands frantically. "No, it's not that. Just, uh..."

"Hmph," Klaus interrupted her with a snap as he arranged his glasses. He noticed that Natsu was certainly looking at him upset, but he still went on. "We want to know your name, we are mission partners from now on. Act like a Magic Knight once in your life, Black Bull," he scolded him.

Natsu rolled his eyes and with a growing vein, he snorted as he crossed his arms with brutality.

"My name is Natsu, a pleasure to work with you."

Klaus and Mimosa blinked at the strange name the instant he said it, but Klaus squinted suspiciously when he noticed that something was not quite right.

"Just Natsu, are you also a simple filthy commoner?" he asked dubiously and mockingly as he arranged his glasses.

Natsu grinned blankly. "Obviously I am just a commoner."

"What a filthy thing."

Immediately, it felt like the atmosphere became heavy.

"Calm down, Natsu," Yuno said for the first time, joining in the conversation. With comically rounded eyes, he saw Natsu having a giant vein in his head dripping with blood.

Mimosa laughed nervously, somewhat shyly, after their dispute before noticing that her captain would call her to begin her assigned mission. "Well, we have to go."

Natsu blinked a little when he saw Ignis giving him a mysterious little smile from afar. Shaking his head, he and Yuno simply looked at her before shrugging their shoulders at the same time and nodding.

* * *

"Natsu-san, can't you fly on a broom?"

The question was asked by a certainly concerned Mimosa as she looked at Natsu's pale tone that didn't stop shaking after learning that they should fly on broomsticks to go to the Heart Kingdom. The night was beginning to tear the sky apart as the darkness asked for a raise.

After a short introduction by Natsu and Yuno's team that ended somewhat more amicably than it had ended, everyone was ready to take the noble boys to the Heart Kingdom.

However, after Mimosa's question, Natsu massaged his belly in disgust and terror. "I think I'll retire before I reach twenty."

Mimosa laughed nervously. "W-well, unfortunately I can't help you much with your illness. Although my magic is about healing, I don't think I can help you much," she stuttered in total sorrow as she lowered her head to the ground.

Natsu moved his arm casually and calmly. "Relax, it's not your fault, it must be a mistake in my... system?"

Mimosa didn't know whether to laugh or feel more worried. And just as she was about to respond, Klaus' frustrated voice was heard from afar.

"Hurry up, stop talking, there's a mission we've been assigned by the Captain himself and the incompetent Black Bulls!"

Mimosa was frightened, but quickly obeyed the order in exasperation. Just as she was about to go, she saw a shaking Natsu out of the corner of her eye. Feeling sorry, she turned around and offered him her hand with a shy smile.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

Natsu looked at him dubiously, hesitating for a second, but ended up sighing and scratching his head with his hand before giving the other hand to Mimosa.

"Lead the way, please..."

"Of course, Natsu-san!"

Meanwhile, from afar Yuno watched with a comical sweat as Mimosa had to force Natsu to go with them. He just shook his head before returning to his typical cool attitude.

Yes, great.

Ignis laughed a little when Natsu fell into the lane that Klaus created with his magic and immediately lost the color of his skin.

Ignis smiled, "Fufufu, I see you're not really a transport person, are you, Natsu-san?"

Ignis laughed even more when they took off in silence and Natsu became worse. Salim also laughed a little.

"Wow, it's our first mission," Mimosa said as she flew by sitting on her broomstick. The wind blew her hair through the air. "I'm so nervous. Klaus-san, Yuno-san, Natsu-san, it is a pleasure to work with you."

"Yeah".

Natsu showed no respect, vomiting from afar as he put his head out of the transport.

Klaus ignored this. "Don't let your guard down, Mimosa," he ordered with authority.

"Y-yes!" Mimosa tensed up from the scolding and stammering.

"And you two too!" Klaus raised his voice as he looked sideways at the new recruit of his order and the Black Bulls wizard.

"I know," said Yuno calmly.

Klaus grunted angrily. "What insolence and the other one is just sick. How could he become a magic knight?"

"D-Damn," Natsu thought painfully as he leaned over the railing and sweated bullets. Hearing that Yuno began to chat with this Salim about his life in Hage, a light bulb went off and he quickly turned to where Ignis was. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the boy. "I think I saw him somewhere... wait a second, isn't he the one fighting in the magic knights assignment exam? Fuck, I have to protect the guy who kick his ass?"

"I feel so useless," Natsu dismissed Ignis' cheeky smile before lowering his head as he tried to listen to Yuno and Salim's "friendly" conversation. He could tell they were only talking about Yuno's power and nonsense.

"Oh." Mimosa's eyes opened when she saw something in the sky. "What is that?"

Natsu blinked a little when a magic signature came from the sky. Opening his eyes, he looked up at the sky as a dark cloud moved towards them.

"Clouds?"

"They are somewhat sinister."

"I'll go and see," Yuno said after finishing his conversation before he shot off on his broomstick into the clouds.

"Hey, wait, I'm not ordering you." Klaus grunted angrily as Yuno simply flew higher and ignored him. Looking at Mimosa and Natsu, he began to command. "Be on your guard, you too at least find a way out of your uselessness!"

"Y-yes!"

"Wouldn't you like to have a look around too, Natsu-san?" Ignis asked with an amused smile as he covered his mouth.

Natsu looked at him sideways with pure suspicion before releasing a frustrated grunt. He tried to get up with regret, but a cramp in his legs and a tummy ache sent him to the ground again.

He was dizzy and hungry.

Even the information Secre gave me was pounding like a brick on his head. He could not think straight, he felt dizzy and foolish in every way.

His eyes became cold. _"Something is wrong"._

As if Natsu's words were totally true, groups of hooded men flew out through the clouds as they headed towards Yuno with bestiality

Everyone looked at this in shock.

Quickly, Yuno came out of the shock before he was on his guard with delay.

"Yuno, protect the ship!" Klaus ordered with drops of sweat when the enemies attacked with their spells.

"That's what I'm trying to do!" Yuno, he replied. He tried to create a whirlpool in his hand with his grimoire already open, he was about to attack, but a ball of fire was suddenly directed at him. Snarling, he tried to embarrass himself, but another fireball quickly passed by him as it burned his shoulder.

His eyes opened with surprise when he noticed that the other fireball was heading towards the boat where his companions and the two people he was supposed to protect were. Before he could destroy it, he had to destroy the one previously sent to him with a battle cry.

"Yuno!" Klaus shouted in shock when he saw that Yuno could not destroy the fireball that was heading towards them.

"I-I have to help!"

Mimosa stuttered with a certain fear when she noticed the amount of magic that was directed at them. She tried to open her grimoire, but noticed that her magic was not working because of the tremendous shock she was in.

Even Ignis and Salim were terrified by the heat coming towards them.

Shock.

 _"I have to destroy it right now,"_ Klaus thought in terror as he opened his Grimoire, but his eyes were opened even more when he noticed a certain error in his system. "I... I have no magic left! With the amount I have left, I will be able to repel it alone!"

Blow.

 _"Damn it!"_ Yuno screamed internally and had to hold back another spell that was sent to him just as he was about to help them. When he lost against the spell that he could not stop with his whirlpool, his feet slipped off his broom and the abyss began to fall. He gritted his teeth while watching in slow motion the fireball that was meters away from hitting the boat where his companions were looking in shock.

A name came to his mind when he clenched his jaw causing his teeth to grind completely; then he released it.

"NATSUUU!"

Natsu's pupils became both sharp and wild as they pricked themselves in blood when he heard Yuno's powerful scream. At lightning speed, he jumped from the boat and opened his mouth wide as Mimosa and Klaus watched in shock at this demonstration. The flames were beginning to spin in the sky and enter his mouth quickly, but they had to drown out a scream in shock when the flames exploded from Natsu's mouth.

The sudden explosion caused Mimosa to move abruptly on her broom, causing her to suddenly slip and begin to fall. She screamed in desperation.

Despite the shock of seeing what Natsu had just done, Klaus looked at his side in shock when he saw Mimosa's body fall to the ground.

His eyes opened in terror. "Mimosa!"

The creator of the spell stopped his attack on Yuno who was beginning to climb onto his broomstick and looked at the Fire Mage in shock. "It's... it's eating my spell!"

"What the hell with him?!"

"Damn it!"

Natsu grunted after what had happened. He could not digest all the flames because he still felt dizzy and beaten. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Mimosa was falling with a desperate cry.

His eyes opened in disbelief as he watched her fall. He clenched his jaw and looked up at where Mimosa was falling.

_"I don't have any magic left, after watching that stupid bird for the rest of the night, the amount of Mana I have will only be enough for one spell, I don't even think so!"_

"FUCK!"

Natsu's cry echoed through the seven heavens as it alarmed everyone and shook the eardrum of any being. Panties made of burning fire instantly enveloped him. Memories of a kindly Mimosa struck him at his weakest and most painful point.

"I cannot let her die!"

Klaus opened his eyes enormously when Natsu's feet burst into fire and he threw himself down with ridiculous speed. He was totally outraged.

"What the hell are you doing?! You'll die too!"

Mimosa fell freely from the sky as she got closer to the ground. She still felt her limbs ache after the explosion, but she still managed to open one eye with sorrow and pain as the wind blew into her face. Opening slowly, her eyes collided with a blurred pink figure that was falling toward her with speed and too much speed.

"Mimosa!"

His monstrous scream made her open her eyes to their fullest when she observed the owner of the voice. She looked at him in shock and screamed.

"Natsu-san!"

Finally Natsu came too close to her, he let out a grunt and a beastly scream as he got under the Mimosa to her surprise and covered her with his body and wrapped his arms around her back to stop the future shock.

"I was to blame for her falling!" Natsu clutched his body to hers with an angry grunt as his teeth grinded painfully when he hurt his gums. "I have to at least save her!"

Before he could cover her any more, a mysterious hellish heat rose from his Grimoire and surrounded his body. His eyes opened in surprise when the Grimoire stood up on his own from his resting place and began to move the leaves in front of him before reaching a page.

Although he could not read it because it was blurry, Natsu was able to read a certain sentence from what it said.

**[Guardians of the Fire Dragon]**

A shower of thoughts suddenly hit his brain after he remembered the new spell he got recently in the mission. The explanation of the other day crossed his mind.

_Guardians of the Fire Dragon, a spell that allows you to summon certain guardian animals and fellow fighters._

From the sky where the battle was taking place, Yuno hit the enemy with a bird made of wind before having to dodge another fire spell cast on him. His eyes dropped down and he looked at Natsu with regret, there was no time to help him, he was already close to touching the ground. Just as he was about to focus on the battle again, a cry echoed across the battlefield.

"RISE!"

After the powerful, unexpected shout, a ridiculous demonstration of magic exploded from the ground as a bright crimson light struck the eyes of the enemies in pain. This light ruled over the darkness as it rose arrogantly to the sky.

Yuno grunted in annoyance and quickly covered his eyes with his forearm so as not to fall into blindness. When the light disappeared, he looked in shock at what was flying in front of him.

A bird totally covered by a hellish fire, but at the same time warm and embracing, violently flapped its wings in fury while creating powerful winds that hit the enemies in the face.

Natsu was on one knee when he knelt on the animal that flapped its wings in a demonstration of pure power. Drops of sweat fell from his face as more magic began to flow from him to his weary face, but slowly a cheeky smile was marked on his face.

**"Guardian Phoenix of the Fire Dragon".**

Mimosa who was behind him sitting completely cross-legged, she had a big crimson blush as her eyes shone in surprise and amazement.

Phoenix's merciless eyes shone with a reddish light when she let out an exceptional shriek. She watched with instinct to kill her enemies in a violent and bloody way

They had drops of sweat from the incredible animal that was covered in a giant manna and quickly one screamed in panic.

"Retreat! It has a great concentration of mana around it! We cannot defeat that thing!"

After the shout, Yuno looked away from the bird that was glowing in fire even with a little commotion and saw with tranquility when the enemies simply fled and began to lose themselves on the horizon.

Yuno turned his gaze to where Natsu was kneeling and sweating. He shook his head at the scene without much surprise.

"I really expected this."

Natsu smiled mockingly as he pulled back and rested his hands on the bird, a mischievous smile adorning his face. "I thought of a fucking dragon with scars all over his body, but I seem to be done with this thing."

The bird shrieked insultingly, making Natsu laugh more.

Yuno only had a drop of sweat. "I don't think you should make her angry..."

Klaus looked in total shock from his ship when he saw the amount of mana that a simple transport spell released for him. He took a step backwards as he looked at the fire wizard in surprise.

"Is this your true power?" he thought incredulously, but had to frown when he looked sideways, "They were not after Salim and Ignis, but... why did they attack Yuno and had their eyes always fixed on Natsu...?

Meanwhile, Ignis and Salim saw only the legendary animal captivated.

After the battle that took place in heaven against the criminals who were behind the noble boys, they decided to take the reins and walk on solid ground.

"I have to say that it was extraordinary. Good job, Yuno, Natsu. I barely had time to use my magic. My increased interest in you increased even more," Ignis broke the ice, his eyes looking at Natsu and with fun before focusing his gaze again on Yuno. "You know, why don't you take us to the place where you were born? I want to see the place where you became so strong."

"That can't be allowed, Salim-san. We don't know what we might encounter along the way. Klaus interrupted his conversation with a scowl and gave his opinion. "We must go immediately to the Heart Kingdom."

"It's all right", it was now Ignis who interrupted Klaus. His amusing smile grew longer. "As long as you are with us, nothing will happen to us, right?

"Of course, but..." "Klaus nodded and put his glasses on," for the nobility to go to the abandoned villages..."

"It's okay, I'm sure Yuno will want to see his friends too".

Just as Klaus was about to speak, Ignis cut him off.

"I have understood that Natsu-san was born in the same village as Yuno. He looked so brave today. That way of eating those flames gave me melancholy memories," Ignis said, laughing a bit funny, his eyes were focused on Natsu's back. "I would like to know much more about you."

Natsu stopped walking when he heard his name. Looking sideways at Ignis who was watching him with a smile, a sharp fang appeared from his mouth as his face began to turn hostile.

"You look fucking suspicious..."

...

"H-huh?" Ignis took a step back in shock as Salim blinked with drops of sweat on his forehead.

Yuno and Klaus only looked at Natsu in confusion. Suddenly, Natsu's dark gaze disappeared and returned to one of tranquility.

"That spell was really something, Natsu-san!" Mimosa said in wonder, not realizing what Natsu said. She was standing next to him while Natsu just walked around with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, really?" Natsu looked away from Ignis before giving the Golden Dawn girl a bright smile. "Thank you very much, Mimosa!"

She immediately blushed. "N-no, I mean... y-you're welcome."

Klaus grunted a little, looked at Natsu for a while before adjusting his glasses. "What did he mean by looking suspicious? Does he know something I don't know...?"

* * *

Today was a normal day in Hage.

Sister Lily was extremely happy today. Recently, a messenger eagle had delivered Asta and Yuno's letters... only Natsu's didn't arrive yet.

She wondered why...

Apparently Natsu and Asta were in the same order squad, except for Yuno, he was in the best of all.

It was a complete joy for the whole town. Knowing that the three children had become magic knights, that was a source of pride for all of Hage.

She still remembered with amusement the cries of the Church Father when she read the letters.

She laughed a little, coming back to reality, she opened the church door delicately while carrying one of Hage's famous potatoes.

"Yop, sister Lily, long time no see!"

"AHHH"

Lily cried out in shock and jumped up and down in fright when a voice spoke to her side suddenly.

Turning extravagantly with drops of sweat on her forehead, her grimoire shot up into the sky ready to face the threat, but her saliva choked in her throat when she recognized the voice.

Natsu was standing there, his hand raised in greeting, his eyebrow raised in a confused manner as he casually bowed his head. A black robe with a bull symbol attracted his attention.

"O-Oh... I scared you, didn't I?" Natsu scratched his head with a wild smile as he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, it's just that you looked so lost and I wanted to give you a scare."

Lily put her hands to her mouth when she finally saw him, little tears threatening to come out.

This completely scared Natsu.

"O-hey, are you okay? I mean, it was just a little joke... it's no big deal, right, right?" Natsu sweated a little.

"No, no, no," Lily declared and waved her arms a little in denial just as she wiped away her tears. Natsu was relieved with a deep breath, but immediately his face paled when Lily looked at him sinisterly as his grimoire began to move its leaves wildly. "I just don't like jokes."

"Shit."

Just as Natsu's words were spoken, a blow made of water crushed his body to the grass dramatically. He shouted comically.

"How dare you?! More than a month without sending a letter and no notice of your existence! Have you forgotten about us?!" Lily stated firmly and angrily as she watched Natsu's shattered form on the floor.

 _"How was Asta supposed to put up with this every day?"_ Natsu thought confusedly as his foot kept moving due to a muscle cramp.

"You were never really normal," Lily shook her head, a warm smile on her face as she watched Natsu rise and dust off his robe with annoyance. "Well, that makes you Natsu, though."

"And what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be a magic knight?"

After Lily's question, Natsu sighed as he jumped off the floor and cracked his neck noisily. "I'm just making a stop with my team... oh, look, there they are."

Natsu pointed his finger in a certain direction.

Lily blinked a bit confusedly before looking in the direction Natsu was looking.

An iron flying chariot slowly descended while three people were inside it.

Surprise suddenly enveloped her as her blue eyes fell on the person flying on a broom.

"Wow," Lily said in surprise as she put her hand to her mouth. A smile spread on her face. "Yuno, welcome!"

Natsu folded his arms and grumbled, super annoyed. _"Why does he treat him so well and not me?"_

Yuno got off his broom calmly before turning around and smiling. "I'm home."

"How much you've grown!" She exclaimed in surprise at Yuno's height.

Yuno rolled his eyes. "I've only been gone for two months, I haven't changed."

"Really?" Lily made a tender pout, but smiled, "But your face has changed, you look more mature."

Yuno just smiled a little.

"And besides, what are you doing here?" Lily asked a bit confused before looking around. "Natsu said you were making a stop."

"Exactly, we're making a quick stop for our mission."

Natsu smiled a little from his position with his arms crossed. He listened carefully to everyone's presentation when Lily noticed the visitors they had. She had been curious when she heard that Yuno had sent letters, after a second, a drop of sweat fell on her head.

_"I didn't write her a letter, damn it. I didn't even send her any money."_

Rejecting his not-so-miraculous thoughts, he had to arch an eyebrow when Salim was brutally beaten with Sister Lily and Ignis' scream was heard everywhere.

"No... it can't be..."

Natsu stood up straight to the piercing voice, his gaze turned quickly in that direction and a knot in his throat appeared as he looked at the figures.

The father of the church was crying dramatic tears and next to him were the youngest children of the church who had the biggest smiles in the world.

Natsu raised his hand with a typical smile. "Yop, old man, everything okay?!"

"YUNOOOOOOO!"

Natsu fell on his head comically when everyone simply ran towards Yuno with tears in their eyes and passed by.

Spitting dirt from his mouth when he raised his head, a vein exploded on Natsu's forehead in anger.

 _"What the fuck?! Why don't I ever get that kind of love?!"_ Natsu spat out angrily and dramatically. Natsu's sharp teeth stretched out in fury as he watched everyone hug Yuno and cry for happiness, except for the father, who flew away when Yuno eluded him.

"Because you forgot about us!" Nash's angry voice shouted from his position as he crossed his arms in anger.

The other children made a tender pout as they shook their heads in agreement.

Recca laughed amusingly and innocently.

"Oh, Nash!" Natsu's eyes glowed with happiness and he ran towards him with euphoria as he frightened him. "I need your magic, I spent all my magic and I was dizzy all day in a transport! I am really hungry!"

Nash took a step back in shock before standing up and shouting at him.

"We haven't seen each other in months and the first thing you say is that I should feed you!" Nash exclaimed furiously, at the same time pointing a finger at the hungry man. "And you're older than us?!"

"Come on, Nash," said Sister Lily sorrowfully as everyone looked on in confusion. "Natsu has always had that disease since he was just a kid, you should know better."

"I know." Nash quickly shrugged his shoulders with a snort as he looked to his side in disgust. "But it's still pathetic... he even has the Black Bulls' robe, unlike Yuno who has the Golden Dawn robe."

Because of this statement, a vein exploded in Natsu's head, but he immediately calmed down when a hand moved his pants.

His eyebrow raised with interest before seeing one of the younger children.

"Have you been with Asta?"

"Yes, yes. How's it been, Asta?

"Oh... he's fine I think," he answered dubiously.

"Natsu-nii, load me up, load me up!" The voice of the little one with black hair shouted with happiness as she raised her arms.

"Me too!" The blond-haired boy also raised his arms.

Natsu sighed a little exhausted and nodded with a friendly smile.

"Fine, fine, but only for a while."

"You haven't really changed at all," Lily came up to them with a smile as she walked closer, her eyes proudly watching a smiling Yuno along with Nash and Recca a Natsu carrying the younger one on his shoulders and the boy with his biceps.

Everyone smiled from their position to see the family so united.

"You guys are staying the night, right?!" The voice of the church father shouted with hope behind Yuno.

Natsu and Yuno looked at each other in confusion not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry, but we're just passing through. We are in a hurry," Klaus commented from his position as all the attention fell on him.

The hopes of the church people were shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Wait, wait," Ignis interrupted with a smile as he pointed his arm to an unspecified point. "We can stay for a while longer, we are not in such a hurry."

"It's true, we can be here in an hour or two," Salim declared, giving his part as well.

Klaus got stiff. "But..."

"If so, I will prepare our famous Hage-style dishes!" The father shouted with pure happiness before looking at the children he raised, "Natsu, Yuno, stay and eat."

"If so, come into the church," Lily commented from the door with a smile.

Everyone followed her order and started walking and giving their opinions.

"Wow, what a splendid church."

"Shiny".

"I've never seen such a small church. How beautiful!"

"Small?!"

Mimosa nodded to the father. "It's like a toy."

"What?!"

Without realizing it, Mimosa innocently walked in after having completely destroyed the father's pride.

"Yuno, Natsu, tell me about the magic knights!" Recca said with happiness and euphoria as she ran to Yuno and called out to Natsu with her hand to follow him. The children Natsu was carrying got off and ran to Yuno while he was being forced into the church.

"Why do I have to go into a dirty church?" Klaus whispered in annoyance before entering.

Natsu stood in front of the door with his head bowed and his eyes glued to the frame.

He felt strange.

"So, aren't you coming in?

Blinking, the father's smile shone as he showed Natsu the way with open hands.

Natsu was silent about his statement, immediately shook his head and smiled,

_"Do you care about me now?"_

A sharp smile hit Natsu's face as he slowly approached and gave the father a small tap on the chest in respect.

The father's lips rose in a warm smile.

"Welcome home, Natsu."

"Yes... I am home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for read!

**Author's Note:**

> End of Chapter.
> 
> I don't know how the story is really going to go and I don't know if I wrote it well, but I hope you liked it.
> 
> How could they appreciate, Natsu is kind of chill. He is not the typical fierce Natsu who destroys everything in his path. It was difficult for me to write Natsu's attitude, as it is very explosive and similar to Asta at a certain point.
> 
> Thank God, this chapter was short on words, so soon you have to develop Natsu's typical and reckless attitude to fit his character better.
> 
> And besides, I didn't write the part where Asta gets her Grimoire. I believe that if Natsu had been present in the battle, he would have easily taken care of the situation, causing Asta not to awaken her hidden power.
> 
> Well, I hope you liked it.
> 
> Goodbye!


End file.
